Lovers High
by chriseume
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Rest of Bangtan. Yoongi adalah seorang fans. Tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu kalau hidupnya akan serunyam ini ketika ia menggemari seorang idol yang bahkan lebih muda daripadanya. A COLLAB Fanfic with Phylindan. RnR please. Chapter 8! -DISCONTINUED- Thx.
1. Chapter 1

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-15 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **cute voodoo** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu merasa lebih dewasa daripada usia atau bahkan wajahnya sendiri.

Memang usianya sudah hampir duapuluhdua tahun. Tetapi ia masih cukup belia untuk bersikap sok dewasa. Apalagi dengan tampangnya yang seperti anak belasan tahun. Bentuk wajah khas keturunan orang asia timur, kedua mata sipit yang sayu, lalu kulit putih sepucat susunya merupakan kelebihan lain dari pesonanya sendiri. Orang-orang akan mudah mengingatnya tentu saja.

Dan (lagi) jangan lupakan ciri khasnya yang lain. Setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir _curvy_ nya selalu terdengar jujur...

...namun menyakitkan.

Ya, itulah Min Yoongi.

.

Yoongi menggerutu kesal di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh saudaranya yang aneh itu, Shin Eunbi, karena sudah berani-beraninya merayu ibunya untuk menyuruhnya membeli semua camilan di minimarket yang ada di dekat komplek perumahannya.

Demi apapun, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam!

Seharusnya Yoongi sudah bercinta dengan ranjang kesayangannya untuk ia tiduri.

"Dasar Eunbi sialan! Ini yang terakhir kalinya aku diperintah seperti ini!" Yoongi membanting dua kantung plastik minimarket tersebut ke jalanan, hingga membuat isinya berhamburan keluar.

Untuk beberapa menit, Yoongi hanya memandangi bungkusan-bungkusan makanan ringan tersebut.

Orang yang kebetulan lewat dihadapan Yoongi hanya memandangnya aneh dengan kedua alis tertaut. Seolah berkata, _'Anak siapa ini marah-marah di jalanan?'_

"Astaga! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya yang terlihat lucu, lalu dengan cepat kembali memunguti semua makanan tersebut dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kantung plastik.

"Sialan, ini hanya memperlambatku saja."

Yoongi berdecak kesal dan menghentikan aktifitasnya itu selama beberapa detik. Menatap ke sekitar jalanan di perumahannya yang mendadak begitu sepi.

Terlebih sore tadi hujan begitu deras dan baru saja berhenti setengah jam yang lalu.

Jalanan yang kini begitu sepi, dan kesendirian Yoongi membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Eunbi- _ya_ , jika terjadi apa-apa denganku, akan ku bunuh kau."Geramnya pelan.

Yoongi menghela napas lalu kembali berdiri. Matanya memandang jalanan yang masih separuh basah dibeberapa titik karena air hujan. Rumahnya masih berjarak sekitar seratus meter lagi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengenggam plastik yang ada di kanan-kirinya dengan begitu erat.

"Lebih baik aku berlari."

Lelaki manis itu benar-benar berlari di tengah jalanan yang terkadang terdapat genangan airnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan celana trainingnya yang terkena cipratan air hujan yang diinjaknya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah, ia harus sampai di rumah sesegera mungkin.

"Sebentar lagi,"

Dengan napasnya yang sudah tersengal, Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai sesuatu yang tidak diperhitungkannya terjadi.

 _BRUK!_

"Aw!" Dan dugaan Yoongi memang salah. Ia berlari dan tidak melihat lubang kecil di jalan yang sebentar lagi menuju rumahnya. Sebelah kakinya tersangkut kesana, membuat ia jatuh dan isi kantung belanjanya kembali keluar.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yoongi meringis. Ia mendengus keras, melihat celana _training_ mahalnya sobek di bagian lutut, dan lututnya lecet.

"Astaga. Ada apa dengan hari ini?" Gerutunya cemberut. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berhenti di dekatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Lalu seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam muncul dari dalamnya hanya untuk menghampiri Yoongi tanpa aba-aba.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suaranya terdengar ramah dalam nada yang lembut. MembuatYoongi harus mendongak karena perhatiannya teralih.

Lalu menatap lelaki berkacamata hitam yang berdiri di depannya yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Yang bahkan Yoongi tidak tahu lelaki yang menolongnya ini datang darimana. Karena tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Suaranya lagi.

Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau mengulas senyuman. "Tentu."

Lelaki itu mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan tangan Yoongi. Menggenggamnya erat lalu membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri. "Biar aku yang membereskannya."

Yoongi tersentak karena tawarannya."Eh, tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Lelaki misterius itu berjongkok di jalanan hanya untuk memasukkan semua bungkus makanan yang berserakan tersebut kembali ke plastik besar yang sebelumnya dibawa Yoongi. "Aku melihatmu berlarian dari ujung jalan sana. Ada apa?"

Wajah Yoongi merona malu. Tak menyangka jika ada yang melihat aksi lari-larian tak jelasnya tadi sampai ia tersandung dan terjatuh.Yoongi tidak mungkin 'kan harus menjawab jika ia sedang ketakutan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi dengan memaksa mengeluarkan tawa canggungnya.

"Ku pikir kau ketakutan, karena sendirian disana." Lelaki itu terkekeh kecil.

Oh, _crap_.

Wajah Yoongi semakin merona malu. Pemuda yang wajahnya tak dapat Yoongi lihat dengan jelas karena memakai sebuah topi gelap yang terdapat bordiran merah bertuliskan _hanja_ itu dapat menebak situasi Yoongi. Lalu setelahnya ia memberikan dua kantung plastik itu kembali ke tangan Yoongi. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengulaskan senyumnya sekali lagi. "Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan. Perlu ku antar kau ke rumahmu?" Pemuda itu mendengus kecil seperti menahan kekehan tawanya. Yoongi bisa merasakannya sekilas. Dan hal itu menunjukkan pada Yoongi bahwa pemuda dihadapannya itu bukan seseorang yang mudah didekati karena dengusannya barusan menunjukkan sikapnya yang suka menutupi diri. Terlebih mereka belum saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tetapi... Hal itu malah membuat Yoongi tertarik— _sedikit_.

"Ti—Tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku masih bisa berjalan! Lagipula, rumahku sudah dekat..." Yoongi menolak tawarannya dengan halus dan juga gugup tentu saja.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Yoongi mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi. Selamat malam."

"Se—selamat malam. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya." Yoongi membungkuk lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sebenarnya ini kejadian yang cukup memalukan untuknya.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu tanpa basa-basi apapun masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana untuk melaju pergi kembali.

Yoongi memandangi mobil hitam itu hingga hilang ke tikungan jalan menuju gerbang keluar.

Yoongi lalu memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas, entah karena rasa malunya atau karena mendengar suara pemuda serba hitam tadi yang wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat jelas oleh Yoongi.

Mendadak saja jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak terlalu cepat dari biasanya ketika kejadian beberapa saat lalu bersama pemuda misterius itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Astaga, Min Yoongi. Tidak mungkin jika kau terpesona pada pandangan pertama, bukan?"

Yoongi segera menggelengkan cepat kepalanya.

"Maksudku... Dia menarik."

Suatu siang, Yoongi sedang menikmati makanannya di kafetaria kampus sendirian setelah sejak pagi hari ia memasuki kelasnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba suara berisik mengganggu kesenangan siangnya di kafetaria tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu perempuannya itu.

" _Oppa_! _Oppa_! Yoongi _Oppa_!"

"Apaan?!" balas Yoongi ketus. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan aneh sepupunya yang satu ini. Yoongi membanting buku tebalnya ke atas meja kafetaria kampus dengan gusar. "Apa?"

Eunbi mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya. Tak mempedulikan Yoongi yang terlihat marah padanya.

"Sebentar, oke?" dengan lihai jemarinya menekan-nekan layar ponsel tersebut.

"Nah!" Eunbi menarik kursi yang ia duduki untuk mendekat ke arah Yoongi. "Aku baru saja melihat berita di _allkpop_ mengenai _boygroup_ terbaru. _Oppa_ harus melihat mereka. Astaga! Mereka keren sekali! Mereka baru saja debut satu minggu yang lalu!" ucap Eunbi heboh.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang seminggu yang lalu?" Eunbi mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau baru menunjukkannya padaku sekarang? Kau ketinggalan berita? Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Shin Eunbi ketinggalan berita?" Yoongi mencibir.

Eunbi berdecak kesal. "Jangan meledekku. Aku tahu _Oppa_ ingat mengenai ponselnya yang harus ku servis selama dua minggu kemarin," Eunbi meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Ah, iya! Kau harus melihat mereka semua! Astaga, astaga! Mereka semua tampan-tampan! Aku suka sekali dengan Kim Taehyung!"

"Eunbi- _ya_ , bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Yoongi memerintah dan menghela napas malas. Kalau berhubungan dengan 'lelaki tampan', sepupu cantiknya itu selalu saja memamerkan pada Yoongi.

Eunbi mengangguk kecil dan memutar video debut dari grup yang bernama _Bangtan Seonyeondan_ atau BTS itu. Suara musik yang keras dan cukup berisik terputar dari video tersebut.

Mata sayu Yoongi memperhatikan satu persatu dari empat enggota grup tersebut dengan seksama. Ia pikir, mungkin saja ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali Yoongi mengangguk-angguk kecil, melihat kemampuan _dance_ , vokal, dan _rap_ grup tersebut yang menurut Yoongi cukup baik. Empat orang dengan rupa yang memiliki kemampuan berbeda-beda. Tetapi ada satu orang yang terlihat menonjolkan kemampuannya. Dan itu sangat menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Video terhenti. Dari perkenalan semua member dan _performance_ nya. Eunbi menatap Yoongi dengan mata bulatnya yang antusias.

"Bagaimana, _Oppa_? Bagaimana?" tanya Eunbi bersemangat. "Apa ada salah satu dari mereka yang kau sukai?"

"Menarik. Ku—" kalimat Yoongi terpotong dengan sorakan girang Eunbi yang membuat Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya.

"Kupikir aku menyukai seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya sebagai Jungkook..." Yoongi menerawang.

"Jungkook? Astaga! Dia _maknae_ di grup itu! Namanya Jeon Jungkook, tahun kelahiran sembilantujuh, _Oppa_! Hei, kau jadi _Hyung fans_ ~ kyaa." Eunbi mencolek pipi gembil Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Ya! 97?!" Yoongi terkejut.

Eunbi terkikik. " _Oppa_ , aku pulang dulu, oke? Aku belum membuka _fancafe_ mereka seharian. _Bye_! Kau juga harus segera pulang ya, _Oppa_! Aku tidak mau _Oppa_ ku yang manis ini diculik orang!"

Yoongi hampir ingin melempar buku tebalnya jika saja temannya Kim Seokjin tidak datang dan tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya untuk mengajaknya makan siang (lagi) di restoran dekat universitas mereka.

.

.

Yoongi tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sebuah grup yang baru saja debut satu minggu yang lalu, dapat tenar secepat itu? Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat pamflet-pamflet iklan yang bergambar keempat lelaki tersebut. Dan Yoongi baru menyadarinya. Dari makanan, pakaian, aksesoris, sepatu, dan yang lainnya. Yoongi jadi berpikir yang negatif, _'Jangan-jangan entertainmentnya tukang suap?!'_

"Yoongi," panggil Seokjin pelan. Kedua matanya tetap fokus dengan jalan raya yang ada di depannya. Mereka sedang berada dalam mobil yang dikemudinya sendiri.

"Yoongi," lagi. Namun Yoongi tidak menjawab panggilannya juga.

"Yoongi- _ah_!" Bentak Seokjin.

"A—Apa?!" Yoongi reflek balas membentak.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ti—Tidak!" jawab Yoongi cepat, yang justru terdengar panik di telinga Seokjin.

"Ada apa? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Seokjin menginjak pedal remnya, saat yang ia lihat adalah lampu merah di perempatan jalan. Ia menatap temannya itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti itu Min Yoongi. Jadi jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku, hm?" Seokjin menatapnya intens. Membuat Yoongi semakin panik di kursinya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan untuk tempat _hunting_ fotoku malam ini saja," Yoongi beralasan cepat.

"Benarkah?" Seokjin kembali fokus pada jalan raya yang ada di depannya saat lampu lalu lintas memberi warna hijau.

Merasa hanya mendapat anggukan dari Yoongi, Seokjin kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari ini kau akan _hunting_ foto? Kemarin katamu hari ini akan menemani Eunbi?"

Astaga.

Eunbi.

Sepupu berisiknya itu.

Yoongi baru saja ingat!

.

.

Jika saja Seokjin tidak mengingatkan dirinya untuk menemani Eunbi malam ini. Bisa saja segalanya terjadi. Eunbi adalah gadis iblis dalam hal balas dendam terutama pada seseorang yang lupa berjanji padanya.

Kini Yoongi dan juga Eunbi sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi. Dari lima belas meja yang tersedia, hanya tiga yang terisi termasuk meja yang ia dan sepupunya itu tempati. Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Eunbi mengajaknya ke restoran yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

Dan yang semakin mengherankan adalah ini sudah jam sebelas malam.

"Eunbi- _ya_ ," panggil Yoongi.

"Ya?" Eunbi menatap Yoongi. "Jangan bertanya ada apa, oke? Nanti juga kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Aku lapar." alih Yoongi. Ia sebenarnya memang ingin bertanya ada apa.

Eunbi benar-benar memanggil seorang pelayan. Keduanya memesan makanan dengan menu yang berbeda.

Ketika keduanya sedang asyik menikmati makan malam. Pintu restoran terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk ke dalamnya. Mengambil tempat duduk yang berseberangan beberapa meja dari mereka.

"Astaga! Mereka benar-benar datang!" pekik Eunbi tertahan.

Yoongi yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, mengikuti arah pandang Eunbi. Meja yang berisi empat orang laki-laki. Tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka. Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menikmati makanannya.

Eunbi mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya, dan dengan berhati-hati dia mengambil beberapa gambar dari laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu.

"Eunbi—"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik."

Pada akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah empat lelaki itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka?" desis Yoongi berpikir mencari memorinya.

"Kau bercanda? Kau tidak mengenal mereka?" tanya Eunbi untuk sejenak mengalihkan kegiatannya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala menjawabnya.

"Mereka itu _Bangtan Boys, Oppa_! Yang baru saja debut minggu lalu! Kim Taehyung!" jelas Eunbi heboh namun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap kecil dan pelan.

"Kau—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda." Eunbi kembali mengambil beberapa gambar mereka.

Sampai salah satu dari objek yang sedang ia foto menoleh ke arahnya. Eunbi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia segera berdiri, saat lelaki itu menunjuk ke arahnya.

" _Oppa_ , ayo kita segera pergi!" dengan panik Eunbi menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket bulunya yang mahal dan menarik paksa Yoongi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Makanannya belum habis semua.

"Hei!" Panggilan suara lelaki yang lain.

"Astaga, astaga, itu suara Jimin _Oppa_." Eunbi yang panik menyeret Yoongi begitu saja, dan berlari ke arah mobil miliknya yang terparkir di depan restoran.

.

Mari kita perjelas rupa _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun ini menikmati makan malam mereka di sebuah restoran.

 _Bangtan Seonyeondan_ atau BTS ini beranggotakan empat orang. Yaitu Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung dan satu lagi Jeon Jungkook.

Park Jimin yang terlihat pendiam dan dingin serta sangat irit dalam hitam kelam dan wajahnya boleh saja terlihat manis jikalau sedang tersenyum. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak sering tersenyum dan lebih suka menampilkan wajah dinginnya dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata sipitnya yang tegas itu.

Lalu Jung Hoseok. _Leader_ dari _boyband_ ini yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Jimin. Karena sikapnya yang ceria dan mudah tersenyum kapanpun dan dimanapun. Pribadinya yang hangat mudah didekati oleh banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Kemudian Kim Taehyung. Satu lagi pribadi ceria dengan sifatnya yang _dorky_. Wajahnya memang tampan dan memiliki _fans_ terbanyak dari semua member. Dan kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, pemuda berambut pirang ini memiliki perasaan yang lembut.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling muda adalah Jeon Jungkook. _Ma_ _k_ _nae_ dari grup yang bisa melakukan apapun. Kemampuan seni baik dari vokal maupun tari yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. Sikapnya yang suka blak-blakan dan hobi bermain _game_ membuatnya terlihat lugu dengan wajahnya yang tampan namun memiliki raut yang polos.

 _Fyi_ , keempat lelaki ini lebih muda dari usia Yoongi.

.

Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan saja ketika Taehyung dan Hoseok, teman satu grupnya mengeluarkan lelucon dan saling mengejek. Matanya hanya menatap Jungkook yang duduk di depannya dan sibuk bermain _game_ sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Jimin yang bosan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restoran itu. Restoran yang sering mereka datangi untuk sekedar makan malam.

Walaupun matanya minus setengah, Jimin tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika ada seorang gadis yang duduk berbeda beberapa meja darinya, sedang mengambil foto-foto dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Ia menunjuk gadis itu, yang kini panik menarik pergi seorang lelaki yang bersamanya. Jimin memang tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan sempurna. Tetapi Jimin melihat begitu jelas wajah lelaki yang diseret oleh gadis tersebut.

"Hei!"

Ketiga temannya menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya seorang penggemar yang berusaha menganggu privasi." Jimin mendengus.

Sisanya saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu Jimin tidak suka jika jam-jamnya yang seperti ini diganggu.

"Menganggu sekali."

.

" _Oppa_ , maafkan aku, oke? Ayo kita pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli antiseptik dan plester." Eunbi berucap dengan nada bersalahnya.

"Kau harus memotong kuku, Eunbi- _ya_." Ketus Yoongi. Ia memandangi lengannya yang tercakar begitu jelas oleh kuku-kuku panjang Eunbi.

"Dasar perempuan. Senang sekali merawat kuku sepanjang itu."

"Mian." Jawab Eunbi menyesal. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalan raya yang cukup sepi.

"Aku butuh penjelasan." Yoongi bersidekap.

Eunbi segera menjelaskannya. "Aku menyuruh temanku mengikuti mereka dari gedung agensi dan menginformasikan ke arah mana saja mereka pergi. Aku juga tahu restoran itu dari temanku yang seperti penguntit jika mereka sering makan disana."

"Kau juga sama saja seperti temanmu itu."

" _Oppa_." Panggil Eunbi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm."

"Besok temani aku ke _fansign_ Bangtan, ya?"

"Apa?! Kau mengajakku bertatapan langsung dengan mereka?!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

.

Nb : halo. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, ini projek kita bedua yang ke-2! Pake Yoonmin Yeay!

Akan ada banyak kejutan juga nanti :3

So, please anticipate it!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-15 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **cute voodoo** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terus saja menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terus begitu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ayolah, ia benar-benar butuh tidur dan ia tidak bisa tidur saat ini.

Ia menggeram kesal. Ia melepaskan masker matanya dan kembali menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul satu dini hari dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ada alasan mengapa lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tidak bisa tidur.

"Dasar Eunbi sialan!" Ia bangun dari tidurnya, dan berjalan mondar-mandir dari ujung kamarnya ke ujungnya lagi. "Bagaimana bisa sih anak itu memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidatnya sendiri?!"

Ketika ia sedang asyik menggerutu, tiba-tiba Yoongi berjengit saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring di tengah suasana sunyi rumahnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tanda panggilan masuk yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. "Eunbi?" desis Yoongi tidak percaya. Ia menimang-nimang ponselnya. Sedang memberikan pilihan pada dirinya sendiri. Menjawab panggilan sepupunya itu atau tidak. Saat panggilannya berhenti. Yoongi lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua, dan menonaktifkan dering ponselnya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan seringai kemenangan miliknya. "Shin Eunbi keturunan iblis picik dari neraka lapisan ketujuh. Kau pikir, aku tidak bisa selicikmu? Aku akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan pergi ke rumah Seokjin. Pagi ini, saat kau datang ke rumah untuk menjemputku. Aku sudah tidak ada di rumah. Ingat, Eunbi-ya, aku lebih tua darimu dan jelas aku lebih pintar darimu." Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat ponselnya kembali berkedip.

.

.

Yoongi sudah bangun saat jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia benar-benar niat akan pemikirannya semalam.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera mandi dan pergi ke rumah Seokjin. Sedangkan si Eunbi itu akan datang menjemputku pukul delapan pagi. Ya, baiklah, Shin Eunbi. Seorang Min Yoongi sudah mengalahkanmu."

Lelaki itu bangun dari ranjangnya dengan senyum sumringah di atas bibir tipisnya. Ia menyambar handuknya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap mandi. Kakinya melangkah turun dari kamarnya dengan siulan senang sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Atau sesosok manusia berwujud.

Shin Eunbi.

Sepupu iblisnya.

Sudah datang.

Dan duduk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat.

" _Good morning_ , Yoongi _Oppa_ ~"

.

Yoongi hanya diam saja saat Eunbi menata rambutnya. Rasa kesal dan jengkel di dirinya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Bayangkan saja, Eunbi memaksanya untuk ikut fansign dan meminta dirinya untuk ikut meminta tanda tangan!

Yoongi ini 'kan lelaki.

Masa' mau ikut-ikutan mengantri hanya untuk sebuah tandatangan dari sebuah grup _boyband_.

Meskipun Yoongi penggemar musik, memiliki albumnya saja 'kan sudah termasuk berkontribusi sebagai seorang fans. Jadi untuk apa ia harus meminta tanda tangan segala. Yang bahkan bisa di download dari internet sekalipun.

Memang menyebalkan sekali sepupunya yang satu ini.

Yoongi ingin mati tenggelam di Sungai Han saja rasanya.

"Yoongi _Oppa_."

"Hmm."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Shin Eunbi, coba kau bayangkan, di antara semua penggemar mereka hanya aku yang laki-laki?! Bagaimana bisa jika aku tidak marah denganmu!" Yoongi menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kafe yang ia duduki.

"Bertaruh padaku jika nanti ada penggemar laki-laki juga,"

"Bertaruh padaku jika sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun penggemar laki-laki disana!" sentak Yoongi kesal. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia lebih memilih menatap keadaan di luar kafe.

Eunbi berdiri dari duduknya, yang sebelumnya bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Lelaki itu melirik dari ujung matanya. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sepupunya yang super menyebalkan dan seenaknya itu.

Yoongi kembali membuang pandangannya, saat Eunbi yang baru saja dari kasir membalikkan tubuhnya. Hidung Yoongi mengendus wangi yang benar-benar membuat perutnya kembali berbunyi lapar.

" _Oppa_ ~"

Oh tidak.

Yoongi lupa jika ia tidak bisa mengalahkan pesona bujuk rayu dengan makanan lezat bernama ' _cheese cake_ '.

Jangan bilang Shin Eunbi akan meyuapnya. Oh _no_.

'Tidak Yoongi, kuatkan dirimu. Kau juga bisa membeli cheese cake sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Tidak Min Yoongi. Jangan tergoda dengan bujuk rayuan iblis seperti Eunbi.' Batin Yoongi berusaha menegarkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak tergoda begitu saja. Lelaki itu tetap memasang wajah angkuhnya.

" _Oppa_ ~ Apa _cheese cake_ ini kurang? Kau ingin big _cheese cake_ yang _limited edition_ itu? Iya?" Yoongi memukul meja kafe sedikit keras. Eunbi hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Yoongi tahu apa maksud senyum itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Kau ini masih kecil. Berani-beraninya menyuapku, ya?"

Yoongi menatap Eunbi kesal. Sementara sebagian dirinya kesal. Sebagian dirinya lagi menahan mati-matian untuk menolak godaan _cheese cake_ yang ada di depannya.

Eunbi melirik jam tangan akan dimulai jam sepuluh pagi. Sementara ia harus mengantri dulu untuk masuk, jadi setidaknya dia harus sampai disana jam setengah sepuluh. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Sementara perjalanan harus ditempuh kurang lebih satu jam tanpa macet.

"—dengar ya, aku tidak akan menerima semua suapmu."

Eunbi menatap lelaki yang ada di depannya. Jadi sedari tadi sepupunya yang manis itu terus mengoceh? Oh. Eunbi baru ingat jika ia sibuk menghitung perkiraan waktu tadi.

" _Oppa_."

"Apa?!" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuang muka.

Eunbi berdecak. Kalau saja tidak untuk grup kesukaannya dan demi mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka semua di photobook yang ia beli, mungkin ia tidak akan sesusah ini.

Eunbi berdeham manis. "Kau hanya menghabiskan waktuku disini. Jika kau ikut dan memegang photobook, lalu meminta tanda tangan mereka, bayarannya adalah _big cheese cake limited edition_ dan segala jenis daging yang kau mau."

Yoongi menatap Eunbi seketika.

Baiklah. Ia benar-benar tergiur sekali dengan penawaran Eunbi. Ia sudah membayangkan semua makanan kesukaannya saat ini. Cheesecake dan daging.

"Aku—"

"Mau atau tidak?" potong Eunbi jelas. Yoongi menegak air liurya sendiri. Mata Eunbi sudah menatapnya. "Jawab. Waktunya benar-benar singkat."

"Aku—"

"Baiklah! Setuju!" nada suara Eunbi kembali riang. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan segera menyeretnya keluar dari kafe.

"Tapi, Eunbi—"

"Kau bilang setuju tadi~ _go go go_! Ayo kita berangkat!"

Astaga. Yoongi tidak mengerti apa dosanya saat ini. Mungkin makanan favoritnya yang menjadi sumber segala dosanya. Ya, begitu.

.

.

Yoongi duduk dengan gelisah disana. Beberapa mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Bahkan sesekali Yoongi dapat menangkap senyum yang mengerikan dari pada penggemar wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Yoongi memang tidak terlalu malu saat ini. Ya. Setidaknya, Eunbi memberikan solusi dengan menyuruh dirinya memakai masker dan jika ditanya ia harus menjawab jika ia sedang sakit flu.

"Eunbi _-ya_ , apa harus kita duduk di paling depan seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Yoongi mengintrupsi kegiatan Eunbi yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kamera mahal dan keluaran terbaru milik gadis itu.

Yoongi sampai bingung dengan semua barang milik anak ini. _'Paman dan bibi terlalu memanjakannya.'_ Begitu pikir Yoongi.

" _Oppa_ , kau hanya duduk diam. Lalu jika sudah waktunya meminta tanda tangan, kau hanya perlu menyerahkan _photobook_ nya dan bilang pada mereka untuk menuliskan 'To : Shin Eunbi' di bawah tanda tangan mereka. Mengerti?"

"Ta—Tapi—"

"Hei, lagipula, kau ingin melihat Jeon Jungkook 'kan?"

"Ti—Tidak! Siapa—"

"Tidak perlu kau katakanpun aku sudah tahu." Kekeh Eunbi.

"Eunbi- _ya_ ,"

"Apalagi?"

"Kalau sudah mendapat tanda tangan nanti, boleh 'kan aku keluar duluan?"

"Umm." Wanita itu tampak berpikir. "Tentu."

Yoongi menghembuskan napasnya lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus terjebak berlama-lama di ruangan seperti gedung teater ini. Ruangan ini nyaman. Namun, yang menyebalkan baginya adalah tatapan dari beberapa penggemar wanita padanya serta beberapa gadis yang berbisik-bisik setelah menatapnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Yoongi sampai berpikir, apa gayanya tidak cocok dan ada yang salah?

.

Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya sembari menunggu grup BTS tersebut keluar dan muncul untuk menyapa.

Kedua mata sayunya menerawang.

' _Apa berpacaran dengan seorang idola itu enak ya?'_ batin Yoongi. Lalu mengangkat bahunya kemudian.

Yoongi lalu memperhatikin grup lelaki yang memulai pembukaan dan beberapa sapaan pada _fans_. Sebenarnya Yoongi agak terganggu juga dengan suara berisik para wanita yang berteriak heboh ini-itu. Sepupunya juga tak jauh berbeda dan sibuk sendiri dengan kameranya.

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada _mini stage_ dengan empat orang member yang berdiri dengan masing-masing _mic_ disana. Saat ini pemuda cukup tinggi diujung paling kanan baru saja membuka suara yang membuat suasana disana riuh kembali.

Ah, ternyata itu _maknae_ dari _Bangtan Boys_. Jeon Jungkook. Ketika pemuda itu membuka suara dan mulai menyapa lalu berbicara pada fans, Yoongi dibuat menarik senyumnya dari balik masker yang dipakainya itu.

Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu lebih muda dari Yoongi empat tahun jauhnya. Tetapi Yoongi sangat yakin kalau anak itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan itu membuat Yoongi malas membahasnya. Tetapi Yoongi sangat suka dengan suaranya saat bernyanyi dan wajah tampannya yang manis benar-benar menarik perhatian Yoongi. Tatapan dari kedua bola mata besarnya membuat Yoongi ingin terus-menerus menatapnya.

.

Sesi tanda tangan telah dimulai. Karena Yoongi duduk di barisan paling depan, ia bisa lebih cepat mendapat giliran untuk maju ke depan dan meminta tanda tangan semua membernya.

Pertama, Yoongi berhadapan dengan _leader_ dari _Bangtan Boys_ dengan nama panggung J-Hope.

" _Annyeong~ fanboy_ ya?" Sapanya ramah. Senyumnya begitu menarik dengan kedua tulang pipinya yang menonjol.

Yoongi balas tersenyum kecil dari balik maskernya lalu mengangguk. "Tolong tuliskan nama Shin Eunbi disana."

Yoongi menyodorkan _photobook_ ditangannya kearah pemuda itu.

J-Hope atau yang bernama lengkan Jung Hoseok itu dengan senang hati menandatanganinya. Sembari melakukan itu, pemuda itu bertanya.

"Apa itu namamu?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng menjawabnya. Lalu mengambil kembali _photobook_ nya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, _annyeong_!"

.

Lalu member yang kedua, ada Kim Taehyung. Rambutnya pirang gelap dan ia tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil begitu berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi terkekeh dibuatnya.

" _Annyeong_!" Sapanya ceria.

Yoongi tanpa basa-basi lagi menyodorkan _photobook_ nya. "Tolong tuliskan nama Shin Eunbi disana."

"Ah, baiklah! Baiklah!" Pemuda itu segera menandatangani lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Yoongi dengan cengirannya itu. "Mau menunjukkan wajah dibalik masker itu?" Pintanya tiba-tiba.

Yoongi agak terkejut. Tetapi ia menggeleng kemudian. "Terima kasih."

"Yah." Kim Taehyung sempat memudarkan senyumannya, namun ia segera tersenyum lagi. "Sama-sama!"

.

Lalu yang ketiga, ada Park Jimin. Orang yang selalu berimej dingin. Sebenarnya pemuda itu hanya terlalu cuek dan jarang memberi tersenyum. Padahal kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, pemuda ini terlihat cukup ceria.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya datar begitu Yoongi tiba dihadapannya bahkan belum sempat menyodorkan _photobook_ padanya.

Yoongi jadi menatap pemuda bernama Jimin dihadapannya ini dengan malas. "Tolong tulis nama Shin Eunbi disana."

"Oke."

Sesaat pemuda itu menyodorkan kembali _photobook_ nya pada Yoongi, ia menatap Yoongi begitu intens dengan tatapan tajamnya dari kedua mata sipit itu. Yoongi yang dilihatnya dibuat risih.

"Terima ka—"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Potong Jimin dengan cepat.

Yoongi berjengit. "Huh?"

"Oke, lupakan."

"Terima kasih." Yoongi melengos begitu saja. Malas juga berlama-lama berhadapan dengannya. Sudah tak ramah, tak ada senyumnya pula sedikitpun!

Dan apa itu perkataannya tadi tentang pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Seingat Yoongi, ia tak pernah melihat orang sesombong dan secuek artis macam Park Jimin itu.

.

Selanjutnya yang terakhir adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Ah...ini dia yang menarik perhatian Min Yoongi.

" _Annyeong_..."

Astaga. Benar apa penilaian Yoongi. Anak ini suaranya memang indah. Saat berbicara saja terdengar indah di telinga. Lalu lihatlah tatapan beningnya dari kedua mata besar itu. Ugh, tampan dan _cute_. Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri menatapnya. Ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

" _Annyeong_ Tolong tuliskan nama Shin—maksudku Min Yoongi disana." Yoongi meminta.

"Baiklah." Jungkook menandatanganinya sembari mengeja nama Yoongi untuk ia tuliskan. Ugh, gemas sekali Yoongi menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook." Yoongi tersenyum. Sayang ia masih memakai maskernya sehingga tak dapat dilihat oleh Jungkook.

Tetapi siapa sangka Jungkook malah tersenyum balik kearah Yoongi dan menyapa. Astaga, lihatlah, bahkan hanya giginya saja Jungkook terlihat begitu tampan dan manis menjadi satu. Benar-benar menarik pemuda satu ini.

"Sampai jumpa, Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi dengan berat hati melangkah meninggalkan tempat untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Duduk di sebelah sepupu wanitanya yang masih heboh dan tak sabar untuk melihat tanda tangan yang telah Yoongi usahakan tadi.

.

"Lho lho, _oppa_! Kok tandatangannya Jungkook teruntuk nama Min Yoongi sih?! Hei Yoongi _Oppa_!"

.

.

Bohong kalau Eunbi bilang Yoongi bisa pulang duluan sebelum acara selesai.

Nyatanya Yoongi harus menunggu sampai acara selesai. Tetapi untung saja Yoongi bisa kabur dari sana. Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau ia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja dari wanita iblis seperti Shin Eunbi.

Dengan alasan bahwa Yoongi sedang kebelet memenuhi tuntutan hasratnya, Yoongi berpura-pura pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Ya, setelahnya Yoongi akan menuju pintu keluar dan tak pernah kembali ke tempat fansigning hari ini.

Khukhu.

.

 _Well_ , Yoongi benar-benar pergi ke toilet sebelum pergi. Dan ia menyesal melakukannya. Karena ia bahkan tidak menemukan dimana letak toilet itu sendiri!

Astaga.

Yoongi terus berputar-putar di gedung yang sebenarnya gedung teater itu. Tetapi Yoongi masih saja mencari dimana keberadaan toilet.

"Aduh... dimana sih toiletnya?" Yoongi menggerutu sembari menoleh kesana-kemari. Ia bahkan tak menemukan seseorang yang bisa ditanyainya dimana arah menuju toilet.

Sampai akhirnya Yoongi menemukan sebuah ruangan baru, didalamnya sungguh berantakan oleh pakaian dan benda-benda dimana-mana. Tetapi yang Yoongi tuju adalah pintu lain didalam ruangan itu yang Yoongi yakinkan sebagai toilet.

Yoongi tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk kesana.

 _Tadah_! Ternyata itu benar-benar toilet! Yoongi hampir berjingkrak dibuatnya. Dengan segera Yoongi menuntaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya disana.

"Aih...leganya."

Yoongi menaikkan celana _jeans_ nya yang sempat turun sampai separuh pahanya. Ia juga sedang berusaha menaikkan _zipper_ nya begitu tiba-tiba secara mendadak ada seseorang menggebrak pintu toilet dimana Yoongi berada didalamnya. SontakYoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun belum sempat Yoongi melihat siapa orangnya, tetapi orang itu telah lebih dulu menutup kedua mata Yoongi dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Membuat Yoongi tak bisa menatap apapun selain kegelapan.

"Hei—hei lepas!" Yoongi memberontak kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul ikut masuk ke toilet dimana Yoongi masih berada didalamnya. Tetapi Yoongi terkejut kemudian karena kedua lengannya menyentuh tubuh telanjang bagian atas laki-laki dihadapannya. Yoongi tak bisa melihat apapun karena kedua matanya yang ditutup paksa, tetapi Yoongi bisa merasakan dengan kedua tangannya bahwa tubuh yang berusaha yang ia jauhkan itu tak memakai sehelan kaus, baju atau atasan apapun?

 _Heol_ , Yoongi langsung menyentuh kulit disana!

"Hei—kau siapa—lepas!" Yoongi semakin mencoba memberontak begitu lelaki dihadapannya beralih dengan mencengkeram kedua lengan Yoongi sekaligus dan masih menutup kedua mata Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lepas, bodoh! Siapa kau?! Jawab aku!"

Lelaki itu terdengar gusar ditelinga Yoongi karena Yoongi terus-terusan bersuara dan masih memberontak.

Lelaki itu berdecak, karena Yoongi terus-terusan berteriak dan kedua tangannya telah menahan Yoongi agar tak bisa bergerak dan juga menatapnya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu selangkah maju kearah Yoongi dengan merundukkan kepalanya lalu tanpa disangka ia memajukan wajahnya dan menangkup bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Membungkam Yoongi dengan bibirnya.

Sukses membuat Yoongi tak bisa berkutik apapun saat itu. Kedua matanya tertutup, lengannya terkunci, dan kini bibirnya juga terkunci...

Astaga.

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekat kearah toilet.

 _"Oppa_? Jungkook _oppa_ ~"

Ternyata dari langkah terburu-buru itu adalah seorang wanita. Dan apa tadi ia memanggil nama Jungkook? _Maknae boyband_ baru itu?

"Jungkook _oppa_?"

Dengan perlahan tanpa memutuskan kontak apapun, lelaki itu membawa Yoongi ke sudut toilet tepat begitu pintunya terbuka dan ada suara seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Jungkook seolah sedang mencari anak itu.

Tetapi wanita itu tak bisa melihat mereka karena lelaki itu telah menghimpit Yoongi di dinding belakang pintu sehingga ketika pintunya dibuka, lelaki itu semakin menekankan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka semakin menempel dan lelaki itu menangkup bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya semakin dalam.

Yoongi tak bisa berbuat apapun saat itu. Bibir hangat yang diam dan semakin menekan bibirnya juga tak bergerak sama sekali.

Yoongi jadi bingung. Terlebih suara wanita yang didengarnya tadi memanggil nama Jungkook. Sedangkan lelaki dihadapannya ini seolah sedang bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ada dia di ruangan itu bersama Yoongi.

 _'Astaga, apa benar...itu Jungkook?'_ Pikir Yoongi kalut.

Sampai akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Lelaki itu memutuskan kontak bibirnya dengan Yoongi. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku..."

Lalu dengan gerakan yang gesit lelaki itu menjauh dari Yoongi dan berbalik keluar dari toilet.

Yoongi berusaha mengejar untuk mendapati lelaki itu hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun kedua lutut Yoongi terasa begitu lemas sehingga ia hanya mampu melangkah selangkah saja sampai di ambang pintu toilet lalu menatap seorang lelaki yang berjalau menjauhinya dengan langkah cepat. Lelaki itu topless dan berambut hitam kelam. Dari punggung tegapnya Yoongi bisa melihat guratan tato disana dengan tinta hitam dan bertuliskan 'Fade to Black'.

Dan akhirnya lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan setelah menutup pintunya lalu meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian tanpa berbalik atau sepatah kata sedikitpun.

Yoongi pun hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Rambut hitamnya. Lalu tato itu. Siapa dia...

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Celana _jeans_ nya bahkan belum terkancing dengan benar. Kedua matanya pun berangsur-angsur memanas. Bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman dadakan itu-ya, Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai ciuman-membuat bibir kemerahan itu bergetar sendu.

Tak lama kemudian ada setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yoongi. Ia merasa begitu sedih dan dilecehkan. Terlebih lelaki itu sama sekali tak menampakkan wajahnya didepan Yoongi.

Tetapi...

"Apa benar itu Jungkook? Mana mungkin..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

.

.

.

Nb : hola! Ketemu lagi dengan kita yang sebenarnya adalah duo maut yang tak pernah akur -_-

Oke, mungkin ini terasa seperti pasaran idenya dengan idola-fans. Tapi yang namanya kreatifitas itu gak terbatas. Jangan anggap ini ff idola terus rumahnya tetanggaan. Serasa pacar lima langkah dari rumah.

Tenang aja, ini bukan series macam fandom sebelah yang lagi ngetren karena idolanya adalah tetangga sebelah pintu :v sama sekali bukan, oke.

Yowis, thanks to kamu yang kemarin sudah komentar~

 _Review, please_ :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **cute voodoo** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Waktu jeda tiga puluh menit dalam acara fansign Bangtan Sonyeondan tersebut. Memang tidak begitu lama jika dipikir-pikir dengan sudah dilakukan beberapa jam mereka bersama ratusan penggemar mereka dengan memberikan tanda tangan, mengajak para fans berbicara walaupun hanya sebentar dan sebagainya. Itu cukup melelahkan.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang sudah berlari pergi entah kemana, Jimin dan Jungkook menikmati waktu hening yang nyaman di antara mereka berdua. Duduk di dekat mesin kopi dan sekaleng kopi di masing-masing tangan diri selagi ada waktu berdua.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jungkook. Jimin hanya berdengung menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

" _Hyung_ ~" ulang Jungkook.

"Ada apa Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Jimin gemas. Pada akhirnya ia bersuara. Sikap yang jarang ia tunjukkan di depan publik.

Dan hanya Jimin tunjukkan pada orang terdekatnya. Lebih dekat dari sahabat tetapi bukan termasuk keluarga. Jimin hanya akan bersikap lembut dan manja seperti itu hanya pada kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasih.

 _Partner_ kerjanya itu adalah kekasihnya. Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik.

Jeon Jungkook adalah kekasihnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Jangan seperti itu, _Hyung_. Senyum dong!" Jungkook meletakkan kopi kalengnya lalu membawa kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya masing-masing jemari telunjuknya untuk mengangkat kedua ujung bibir Jimin keatas yang membuat suatu lekukan tersenyum. MembuatJungkook kembali terkikik. "Ini lebih baik." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Jimin.

"Dasar bodoh." Jimin berdecak kecil karena tingkah kekasih rahasianya itu.

Jimin lalu menarik dagu Jungkook dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberi kecupan yang lembut di kedua belah bibir _curvy_ lelaki yang lebih muda daripadanya itu. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan yang ringan dan lembut yang segera saja berubah menjadi intens saat keduanya saling menghisap satu sama lain dan Jungkook dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya.

Suasana menjadi semakin memanas begitu Jimin mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Jungkook. Membuat pemuda manis yang ingin mencengkeram kaus yang digunakan Jimin itu justru mendorong kopi kalengan yang masih ada di tangan Jimin dan tanpa sengaja menumpahi lalu mengotori kaus berwarna putih yang dipakai Jimin saat itu.

Jimin kemudian melepaskan tautan mereka lebih dulu karena merasakan basah yang hangat di bagian tubuh depannya membuatnya cukup terkaget.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Jungkook yang sebelumnya merengut karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya, ia justru terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita ganti bajumu, _Hyung_."

Baru saja keduanya berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka disana. Suara nyaring seorang perempuan dari ujung koridor terdengar di gendang telinga keduanya.

"Sungguh! Aku tadi melihat keduanya di koridor ini! Kau pergi kesana, Unnie!"

Suaranya terdengar memekik dan terburu-buru.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan. Lalu tak lama keduanya menghela napas karena pasti ada fans yang berusaha menerobos _backstage fansign_ mereka.

"Sembunyi dulu disini." Jimin mendorong Jungkook masuk ke dalam toilet pria yang memang ada di dekat ruangan sana. Jungkook hanya mengangguk menurut. Tetapi ia menarik lengan Jimin kemudian.

"Tidak sembunyi bersama disini?" Pintanya polos.

"Inginnya sih begitu." Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Tetapi kalau ketahuan akan lebih buruk kedepannya. Jaga dirimu dan jangan bersuara apapun disana. Kita berpencar."

Ketika baru saja Jimin akan pergi dari sana setelah memastikan Jungkook telah bersembunyi dengan baik, suara gadis itu terdengar jelas dari ujung koridor.

"Jungkook _Oppa_!" teriak gadis itu. Jimin berdecak sebal. Ia segera saja berlari dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara tapak kaki dengan keras. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia tuju adalah, ruang ganti mereka.

"Sialan gadis itu." Jimin bergumam sesampainya di ruang ganti yang lebih kecil dari tempat sebelumnya bersama Jungkook. Tetapi disana juga ada sebuah toilet.

Jimin segera membuka bajunya untuk mengganti dengan yang bersih disana. Namun belum sempat ia memakai baju ganti lain yang bersih, suara derap langkah seseorang yang berlari dan suara gadis yang sebelumnya mengejarnya tadi kembali terdengar.

"Brengsek!" Jimin kembali mengumpat. Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah pintu lain yang ada di ruangan sebuah toilet disana.

Jimin tanpa berpikir panjang segera saja menggebrak pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Jimin memaksa masuk.

Jimin cukup terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang di dalam toilet yang dimasukinya itu. Tanpa babibu dan jeda sedikitpun, Jimin segera saja menutup kedua mata orang tersebut yang sontak saja memberontak darinya.

Tetapi Jimin tetap tak bersuara apapun dan sekuat yang ia bisa untuk membungkam pemuda dihadapannya agar tak bersuara apapun atau _fans_ gila yang mengejarnya tadi akan tak ingin kalau orang tersebut mengetahui bahwa ini adalah dirinya. Bisa-bisa ada kesalahpahaman nanti.

Sayangnya pemuda yang dibekapnya kini sangat tidak bisa diam. Jimin hampir kewalahan juga dibuatnya.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin melakukan satu-satunya cara untuk membungkam pemuda tersebut dengan cara menciumnya dan membawanya ke samping pintu lalu menghimpitnya disana.

Saat itu Jimin merasakan perasaan ketika ia memperhatikan separuh wajah yang sedang ia bungkam.

 _Fyi_ , jangan pernah remehkan ingatan tajam milik Jimin. Pemuda itu ingat betul sosok yang sedang dibungkamnya itu. Rambut cokelat madu, kulit putih pucat...

Ah, Jimin mengingatnya.

Yang tanpa disadari Jimin membuatnya berdebar halus.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih saja mengingat kejadian tadi siang di ingatannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan Eunbi ke ponselnya yang sudah entah berapa puluh kali.

Eunbi juga sudah datang ke rumahnya, dan ia hanya berkata tidak apa-apa, hingga Eunbi menyerah dan akhirnya kembali pulang.

Yoongi masih ingin menangis sebenarnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Yang bahkan ia impikan akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan karena suatu paksaan apalagi ia tidak mengenali orang tersebut. Walaupun ia memiliki seseorang yang menjadi dugaannya.

"Argh, sialan!" Yoongi memukuli bantalnya dan kembali menangis. Baiklah, mungkin perkataannya yang selalu tajam dan ketus kerap kali menganggap lelaki manis ini seseorang yang tidak mudah menangis. Itu salah. Terkadang seorang Min Yoongi bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat cengeng.

Tetapi Yoongi tak bisa melupakan ciuman itu begitu saja. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa kopi krimer yang tersisa dari bibir seseorang yang tadi menciumnya.

"Brengsek! Siapapun dia, tidak akan aku maafkan! Aku akan balas dendam! Lebih kejam!" pekiknya kesal.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

"Yoongi, kau kenapa, nak?" itu suara ibunya dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya untuk terduduk dan berkedip kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

"A—aku baik-baik saja, _Eomma_." Balasnya tak ingin membuat sang ibu khawatir.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi pergi ke kampus seperti biasa.

Ia sedang berada di kelasnya sedang asyik meminum jus botolannya sendirian.

Ketika ada temannya menghampiri—seorang pemuda tampan berambut _dark brown_ dan namanya Kim Seokjin—Yoongi bergidik ngeri dibuatnya, bahkan hampir saja melempar pemuda tinggi itu dengan botol minuman yang ada di tangannya saat melihat temannya itu kini memiliki sebuah tato di sepanjang pergelangan tangannya. Membentuk ukiran lembut yang terlihat seperti gelang.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau membuat tato?!" Yoongi langsung menyemprotnya dengan bentakan.

Seokjin yang baru saja datang dan duduk di depan Yoongi berusaha melindungi wajahnya saat temannya itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar botol jus ke arahnya. "Yoongi! Apa-apaan sih!"

Yoongi kembali meletakkan botol minumnya dan merengut jengkel.

"Kenapa kau harus membuat tato sih?! Sepertinya kemarin belum ada." Yoongi berucap sebal.

"Oh, ini." Seokjin memperhatikan tato yang ada di tangannya sebentar. "Sepupuku ada yang baru saja resmi mendapat lisensi sebagai _tattoo artist_. Lagipula ini tato temporer."

"Kapan akan hilangnya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Satu minggu lagi."

"Bagus." Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada."Selama itu lebih baik kau sembunyikan tato jelek itu dari pandanganku."

Oh.

Sepertinya Yoongi menjadi trauma melihat tato.

Yoongi lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Seokjin yang hanya termangu duduk sendirian, menatap punggung Yoongi tidak mengerti.

Lalu tak lama Seokjin segera berseru kearah Yoongi.

"Yak! Yoongi- _ah_! Kau aneh!"

.

.

.

.

Omong-omong Yoongi serius tentang balas dendamnya. Ia kini sedang menatap sebuah _music video boyband_ yang kemarin ia datangi acara _fansign_ nya. Yoongi menatap penuh kebencian namun sayu pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata bulat di layar smartphonenya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Akan kubuat kau menjadi jelek!" Yoongi berucap jengkel dan menatap layar ponselnya serius tanpa berkedip.

Yoongi telah memikirkan banyak rencana untuk kegiatan yang ia bilang sebagai balas dendam itu.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia melunakkan wajahnya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah. "Tetapi kau terlalu manis untuk aku jahati." Gelisah Yoongi.

Ia berpikir sebentar sementara menatap _music video_ dalam mode _on repeat_ di ponselnya. Kalau memang Jungkook yang melakukan pelecehan itu padanya, Yoongi benar-benar marah. Tetapi disisi lain Yoongi terlalu gemas pada pemuda yang memilik tatapan inosen sepertinya. Yoongi tak akan tega.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau balas dendamnya secara lembut?" Yoongi bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menopang sebelah lengannya di dagu lalu meniupi poninya sendiri dengan pelan.

"Ya, akan kulakukan. Aku punya rencana."

Yoongi menyeringai kemudian. Seringainya makin melebar menjadi tawa setelahnya.

.

Tak jauh dari sana ada Seokjin yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoongi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang menjaga jarak dengan Yoongi yang akan selalu membentaknya karena tato baru ditangannya itu jika Seokjin mendekat padanya.

"Astaga, temanku sedang gila hari ini."

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Yoongi berubah sikap dan Eunbi menyadari tingkah sepupunya itu.

Bagaimana tidak sadar, sekarang Yoongi semakin gencar mengikuti kegiatan _boyband_ yang baru naik daun itu. Eunbi sangat menyadarinya terutama Yoongi yang dimatanya seolah terlihat begitu terobsesi pada Jungkook. Mulai mengikuti setiap jadwalnya bahkan jika waktu luang mereka kosong, Yoongi akan mengajak Eunbi duluan.

Eunbi bingung akan hal itu. Tetapi ia dengan santainya berpikir bahwa ia kini memiliki _partner_ untuk mengejar _boyband_ bernama Bangtan itu. Terlebih Yoongi itu seorang _fanboy_. Hmm, Eunbi bisa untung banyak kalau begini.

Diam-diam juga ia mengincar salah satu personil pemuda Bangtan itu.

Khukhu.

.

Hari demi hari Yoongi semakin gencar mencari informasi ini-itu dari internet tentang kehidupan grup musik beranggotakan empat pemuda tampan itu. Setelah mengikuti acara _fansign_ pertama waktu itu, Yoongi juga sempat ikut bersama Eunbi saat sesi _fansign_ yang lain di daerah yang berbeda. Yoongi juga sudah tahu letak gedung _entertainment_ nya. Yoongi bahkan mulai mengikuti mereka ke acara _offline_ maupun _online_ bersama Eunbi.

Hanya saja Yoongi dan juga Eunbi belum bisa melacak dimana dorm grup tersebut. Yoongi juga tidak selalu setiap saat mengikuti kegiatan keempat anggota _boyband_ itu jika sedang memiliki banyak tugas kuliahnya.

Kalau untuk tindakan yang Yoongi lakukan, sejauh ini Yoongi hampir selalu mendapat _notice_ dari Jungkook yang memang incarannya. Mungkin karena status Yoongi juga yang menjadi seorang _fanboy_. Mulai dari memberi surat secara langsung dan paksa, memberi Jungkook sebuah kacamata bulat saat _fansign_ , bahkan Yoongi pernah berjabat tangan cukup lama dengan pemuda berjulukan _golden maknae_ itu dan terakhir kali Yoongi mengikuti kegiatan mereka adalah melempari Jungkook dengan bunga. Ya, benar-benar melemparkannya karena Yoongi saat itu sedang kesal-kesalnya karena semakin lama ia menguntit kegiatan Bangtan, semakin banyak pula _fans_ sepertinya dan itu membuatnya berdesak-desakan.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ini semua demi kesucian bibirnya yang telah dicuri. Yoongi harus membuktikan pelakunya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menjebaknya.

Hmm.

.

Seperti saat ini...

Hari sudah mulai meredup ketika waktu beranjak sore. Yoongi telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya sedari tadi dan ia kini sedang menunggu seseorang di samping tembok pagar kampus. Ia berdiri disana dengan mengetukkan kakinya di trotoar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada temboklalu melipat kedua tangannya, separuh wajahnya ia tutupi dengan masker putih. Yoongi sedang menunggu sepupunya disana, Shin Eunbi.

Sampai setelah hampir setengah jam Yoongi berdiri untuk menunggu, akhirnya si sepupu menyebalkan muncul juga di hadapan Yoongi yang segera saja menatapnya tajam.

"Yoongi- _Oppa_ mian—"

"Berisik! Lama banget sih." Yoongi langsung menyemprot wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Aduh, maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Tadi itu aku masih ada urusan." Eunbi mulai menggandeng lengan Yoongi dan mengajakan jalan menyusuri trotoar disana.

Yoongi hanya memutar mata bosan dan mengikuti langkah sepupunya itu. "Aku tak peduli urusanmu. Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Ke gedung KBS! Bangtan akan _live_ radio disana." Eunbi lalu menatap jam tangannya. "Um...acaranya dimulai satu setengah jam lagi."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Ayo kita kesana."

Eunbi yang mendengar nada antusias disana segera menggoda sepupunya itu. "Duh, semangat sekali yang mau ketemu Jungkook."

Yoongi hanya menggertak dan menatap Eunbi dengan datar. "Apaan sih."

Sedangkan Eunbi hanya terkikik geli mendapat reaksi dari sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Oh iya, apa yang akan _Oppa_ berikan hari ini untuk Jungkook?" Tanya Eunbi, penasaran juga.

Yoongi mendadak menyeringai kemudian.

"Aku tidak memberikan apapun. Tetapi aku ingin membuatnya menangis." Ucap Yoongi santai. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan tetap berjalan seraya menunjukkan seringai yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

Eunbi yang mendengar itu tercenung tak percaya. Sekarang Eunbi jadi berpikir bahwa Yoongi bisa disebut sebagai _sasaeng fans_ juga.

Hmm.

" _Oppa_ , kau serius?"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

Note : halo~ we meet again! Bersama kita cute voodoo dan phylindan. Heheh.

Mari kita ramaikan promosi Bangtan yang baru, jeom jeoleo~~ xD

Btw, udah kerasa kejutannya di chapter ini? Hahaha. Dan mau ngasih tau aja, hati-hati baca ff kolab kali ini soalnya ratingnya meninggi /?

Terimakasih buat yang review kemarin :

JKKK | Mr Yoon | Damchu93 | GitARMY | MoronKiddo | JEYMINT | haurababys | kimm bii | Lucky Miku | kookievita99 | chimin95 | nia | Kyuminsimple0713 | phihope | naranari part II | hilmarhc | RealMutiSHAWOL | dumbshn |Elsa Mandira | oreobox | virra . viany | MyNameX | Linkz account

 _Then, review please_? :3

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **cute voodoo** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan penuh antusias, sekaligus dengan pandangan lain. Pandangan aneh yang bahkan membuat Eunbi bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Yoongi melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan senyum tipisnya. Tigapuluh menit lagi acara radio yang mereka datangi akan selesai.

"Eunbi- _ya_ , aku tunggu di luar. Oke?"

"Huh? Di luar? Kenapa?"Eunbi mengangkat satu alisnya dengan bingung karena pernyataan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai Eunbi membelalakkan matanya seketika karena pasti ada maksud lain dari Yoongi jika pemuda itu mulai menyeringai. "Oppa—"

"Kenapa?" Yoongi segera merubah seringaiannya menjadi seulas senyuman yang manis. "Baiklah, aku tunggu diluar, ya." Tangannya mengusak rambut Eunbi sebelum keluar dari kerumunan penggemar tersebut.

Eunbi memandang sekilas punggung Yoongi yang sudah melangkah menjauh. Mendadak ada perasaan menyesal juga saat menatapnya.

"Astaga, yang benar saja jika laki-laki semanis dia bisa menjadi seorang _sasaeng_ fans." Ringis Eunbi.

.

"Semoga saja dia keluar dari sini." Yoongi melangkah mendekat ke arah sebuah parkiran yang berada khusus di bagian belakang gedung. Mengeliling bagian parkiran mobil disana.

Kedua matanya mulai memicing saat pandangannya menyadari sesuatu dari lima mobil _van_ yang terparkir _van_ yang Yoongi pernah melihat sebelumnya ketika ia suatu hari mengejar Bangtan di sebuah _fansign_.Yoongi segera bersorak kecil lalu berlari mendekat dengan dua buah _paper bag_ berbeda warna yang bergoyang di tangannya.

"Yeah, aku yakin sekali ini adalah mobil mereka."

Yoongi memperhatikan mobil van berwarna abu-abu dengan sticker bertuliskan Bangtan dalam tulisan hanja dan juga sticker berukuran sedang bertuliskan _BigHit Entertainment_. Ia bertepuk tangan kecil. "Aku harus bersembunyi sebentar sampai mereka keluar."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menjauh dari mobil van tersebut dan segera bersembunyi dari balik dinding yang ada disana. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul untuk mengintip pintu kecil di bagian belakang gedung tersebut jika 'mangsanya' sudah keluar dari sana atau belum.

Ya, mangsa kecilnya.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo, cepat keluar." Yoongi bergumam-gumam kecil dengan sesekali matanya melirik arlojinya.

Seharusnya acaranya sudah selesai dari sepuluh menit yang lalu...

...Dan yeah.

Benar saja tidak begitu lama setelah ia bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Pintu kecil tersebut terbuka. Yoongi segera terkesiap dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk merapat dengan dinding.

"Ah! Aku ingin es krim!"

Sebuah teriakan bernada berat menyambut indera pendengaran Yoongi.

"Sial, itu Taehyung." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk menunggu seseorang yang memang menjadi incaran rencananya.

Yoongi menunggu beberapa saat dan setelah itu ada Hoseok yang keluar.

"Sial, dimana Jeon Jungkook?!" Yoongi berbisik kesal karena targetnya belum juga terlihat.

Ah, ternyata si _Maknae_ Jeon Jungkook yang menjadi incarannya.

Yoongi masih tetap ditempatnya untuk sedikit lebih bersabar sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sosok tinggi berambut hitam yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Ah!" pekiknya kecil dengan senang. Yoongi segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat melihat 'mangsa kecilnya' keluar dari gedung tersebut dan berjalan sendirian. Sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Yoongi ikut mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya dan berpura-pura sedang menelepon seseorang dengan ekspresi geram.

Yoongi akan memulai aksinya dengan bakat cuma-cuma yang dimilikinya. Ia akan berakting didepan Jungkook.

"Yak yak! Aku sudah menunggumu! Aku bahkan berputar-putar!"

Yoongi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan dengan sengaja Yoongi berjalan merunduk. Langkahnya menuju kearah berlawanan dengan Jungkook untuk kemudian dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

"Aw!"

Sungguh, ini diluar dugaan. Yoongi yang berniat menabrak Jungkook untuk menjatuhkannya, tetapi kini malah dirinya yang terjatuh.

Yoongi jatuh terduduk dengan bokongnya lebih dulu yang mendarat pada aspal beton basemen.

"Astaga!" Jungkook yang menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dan seseorang yang menabraknya itu terjatuh, pemuda itu segera saja memasukkan ponselnya dengan cepat ke saku celananya dan membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri.

" _Mianhae_ ," Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya kecil setelah membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

Yoongi meringis kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia berpura-pura. "Astaga! Kau—" Yoongi menunjuk wajah _maknae_ Bangtan itu dengan telunjuknya.

Terkejut.

Berpura-pura terkejut lebih tepatnya.

"Je—Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook tersenyum manis dengan canggung." _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,"

Jungkook cukup mengingat wajah Yoongi karena ia _fanboy_ dan hampir di seluruh acara lelaki berwajah manis itu selalu ada dan berusaha menarik perhatian dirinya. "Aku mengingatmu."

"Be—Benarkah?" baiklah. Mendadak Yoongi benar-benar gugup tanpa kepura-puraan saat ini.

Namun mengingat misi balas dendamnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Yoongi pelan.

"Aku menyebutmu dengan 'Pria Manis'. Hoseok _Hyung_ dan Taehyung _Hyung_ juga menyebutmu begitu."

Astaga.

Yoongi gugup.

Sangat gugup.

Sejak awal Yoongi memang ragu akan balas dendamnya. Jungkook terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Apalagi sekarang ia mulai di' _notice_ ' oleh pemuda itu. Yoongi sampai diberi panggilan spesial seperti itu.

Yoongi bahkan jadi berpikir untuk membatalkan niat jahatnya.

Tetapi Yoongi segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil menatap tingkah Yoongi. "Menurutku itu cocok. Kau manis. Ditambah dengan kulitmu yang putih mendekati pucat itu. Manis sekali."

Mendadak Yoongi jadi merona karena pujiannya. "Kulitku?"

"Ah, lupakan saja." Yoongi mengangguk kecil menatap Jungkook yang tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya lalu ia menatap polos Yoongi kemudian. "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

' _Bocah brengsek! Dia bilang dia mengingatku! Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat namaku! Sialan!'_ Yoongi memaki dalam pikirannya.

"Ah," Tetapi Yoongi menampilkan senyumannya yang paling manis untuk menutupi pemikirannya itu. "Namaku, Min Yoongi."

"Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi." Jungkook bergumam kecil. Mencoba untuk tak melupakannya. "Kau pasti terkenal di sekolahmu."

" _Ne_?" Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau pasti anak yang populer di sekolahmu." Jungkook melanjutkan. Membuat Yoongi semakin mengernyit.

'Min Yoongi, kau benar-benar mengangumkan ternyata. Semakin diperhatikan semakin manis. Hehehehe.' Diam-diam Jungkook memuji.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak sekolah. Maksudku, aku bukan lagi siswa. Aku mahasiswa." Yoongi menjelaskan.

Jungkook nampak membulatkan matanya sejenak. "Astaga, _Hyung_! Wajahmu sepertinya terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa. _Mianhae_. Bahkan aku pikir kau lebih muda dariku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yoongi pelan dan tertawa ringan. Bocah didepannya ini pintar merayu juga sepertinya kalau dilihat dari perkataannya tadi, pikir Yoongi saat itu.

"Oh ya. Beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu. Kebetulan sekali!" Yoongi berseru riang kemudian.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya kembali dengan canggung karena Jungkook menatapnya dengan polos. "Aku... ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

"Benarkah?" jawab Jungkook dengan bersemangat.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu?"

Yoongi menyodorkan paper bag berukuran kecil berwarna biru dengan corak hijau. "Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli es krim." Ia mendengung kecil. "Mungkin sudah mencair." Ucapnya agak kecewa. Pura-pura kecewa lebih tepatnya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengusak rambut Yoongi karena tatapannya itu. Karena bagi Jungkook, Yoongi begitu menggemaskan dengan _aegyo_ yang tanpa sadar muncul di wajah Yoongi.

"A—Ah, maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

Jungkook segera menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Yoongi begitu menyadari tingkahnya sendiri.

Yoongi jadi tersipu dibuatnya.

Barusan rambutnya dielus oleh Jeon Jungkook...

Yoongi benar-benar tersipu.

Andaikan saja dia tidak ada di depan seorang idol saat ini, mungkin Yoongi sudah melompat-lompat bagaikan orang gila.

"Ini." Yoongi menyodorkan _paper bag_ nya itu. "Kau suka rasa stroberi? Oh ya, temanku bilang es krim ini rasanya akan semakin terasa seperti stroberi jika dibekukan kembali."

Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati setelah mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan senyum simpulnya. "Aku akan membekukannya lagi di dorm kalau begitu. Terima kasih, _Hyung_." Jungkook berdehem kecil lalu tersenyum menawan kemudian. "Maksudku, Yoongi _Hyung_."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sepupuku sudah menungguku di restoran sekitar sini."

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera melambaikan tangannya begitu Yoongi mengambil langkah menjauh. "Hati-hati, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa!"

Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan idola kesukaannya itu dan ia membalikkan kembali tubuhnya memunggungi Jungkook untuk berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa siapapun ketahui setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya, seringaian kecil terukir manis di wajahnya. Rencananya telah berhasil rupanya.

Tetapi...

Ada perasaan sedikit menyesal sebenarnya.

"Ah, astaga." Yoongi menghela napas pendek. "Dia sudah begitu baik dan bahkan ia membuatku seperti penggemar yang paling beruntung. Tetapi aku malah menjahatinya?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Mengangkat _paper bag_ berwarna coklat dengan corak kuning ke depan wajahnya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Ah! Tidak bisa! Aku sudah bertekad! Demi balas dendam pada pencuri sok polos yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" teriaknya bersemangat.

.

.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Huh?"

Jungkook yang sebelumnya ingin masuk ke dalam mobil van menyusul Taehyung dan Hoseok segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"Lelaki itu siapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar sesaat ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya berada di segera memamerkan paper bag yang ada di tangannya. " _Fanboy_ ku. Si Pria Manis."

"Pria Manis?" Jimin mendengus malas. Ia tahu seorang _fanboy_ yang selalu dipuji oleh ketiga member lainnya itu. Termasuk kekasihnya yang mulai _notice_ pemuda manis itu.

"Jimin _Hyung_ ~" Jungkook segera menggelayut manja di lengan Jimin."Dia hanya penggemarku."

"Lalu itu apa?" Jimin menendang _paper bag_ yang ada di dekat lututnya itu dengan lututnya karena rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba menderanya. Entah mengapa mengingat pria manis yang _fanboy_ mereka itu membuat Jimin curiga dan kesal sebenarnya.

Jungkook dengan segera menyelamatkan paper bag berisi cup es krim rasa stroberi itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Ini es krim, _Hyung_!"

"Buang saja. Aku bisa membelikanmu lebih dari itu." Jimin berucap malas.

"Tidak mau!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Jimin dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobil van. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang berdecak gemas karenanya.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Suara teriakan Taehyung terdengar begitu jelas ke seluruh dorm mereka. Jungkook yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya menoleh ke arah dapur dimana Taehyung berada.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Taehyung sudah muncul dan berlari dengan dua sendok di tangannya dan tangan kanannya memegang cup es krim berukuran sedang.

"Ini milikmu ya?" Taehyung berucap antusias.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Menatap cup es krim rasa stroberi yang semalam diberikan oleh Yoongi. Pria manis _fanboy_ mereka itu.

"Ada apa dengan es krimnya?"

"Ayo kita makan berdua!" ucap Taehyung dengan semangat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelah Jungkook. "Oke?!"

"Tidak!" Jungkook menarik cup es krim tersebut, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. "Ini dari penggemarku! _Hyung_ beli saja sendiri!"

Taehyung menghela napas kecil merasa kecewa. Ia lalu dengan tiba-tiba menunjukkan aegyonya di depan Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook~ bbuing~ bbuing~"

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung yang malah bertanya kenapa Jungkook menutup matanya.

"Kau menjijikkan, _Hyung_."Lelaki yang lebih muda itu membuka matanya kemudian meledek Taehyung sebelum tawa kerasnya mengikuti.

"Sialan! _Maknae_ terkutuk!" rutuk Taehyung. Ia memukuli tubuh Jungkook dengan sendok yang ada di tangannya.

Tetapi Jungkook malah tertawa puas.

"Ok, _Hyung_! Ayo kita makan!" sorak Jungkook merangkul bahu Taehyung.

"Yeah!" Taehyung segera menghentikan pukulannya dan bersorak kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Shin Eunbi!"

Yoongi yang baru saja pulang dari kampus hanya untuk terkejut karena mendapati sepupunya sedang berganti baju di dalam kamarnya. Yoongi segera menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dengan cukup kencang sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam.

Eunbi yang baru saja selesai memakai pakaiannya itu berjalan menuju pintu dan menarik kenop pintu kamar Yoongi.

" _Oppa_!" seru Eunbi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Yoongi yang melihat Eunbi membuka pintu kamarnya segera mencubit dan menarik pipi Eunbi dengan kesal.

"Apa sih! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Eunbi meringis.

Yoongi melepas cubitannya kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. "Kenapa kau berganti baju di kamarku, bodoh!"

Eunbi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengekori Yoongi setelah ia menutup pintu kamar Yoongi. "Memangnya kenapa? Jika kau melihatku telanjang juga tidak masalah. Kau kan juga tidak akan memperkosaku." Eunbi tertawa geli setelahnya. Ia tahu Yoongi tidak akan menyukai tubuh perempuan.

"Dasar perempuan gila!"

"Yayaya~" Eunbi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang Yoongi. Matanya kini memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang mencari ponsel di meja belajarnya. " _Oppa_ ,"

"Hmm."

"Nanti malam mau ikut denganku yuk?" Ajak Eunbi.

"Kemana?"

"BnG Club, tapi setelah _fanmeeting_ Bangtan." Eunbi berseru.

"Ngapain ke _club_? Dasar maniak!" Yoongi mencela.

Eunbi mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat. "Hei hei _oppa_ tunggu dulu, aku hanya ingin mencari sebotol soda untuk kubawa pulang disana."

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar jawaban sepupunya itu. Tetapi Yoongi menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menekan-nekan ponselnya kemudian.

Mendengar kata 'Bangtan' ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya melukis sebuah seringaian yang cukup membuat Eunbi lagi-lagi keheranan.

.

"Kami pulang!" itu suara Hoseok yang baru saja pulang berbelanja stok makanan bersama Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang asyik memakan es krim hanya berdengung menjawab salam dari Hoseok.

Jimin yang lebih dulu masuk, menatap keduanya heran. "Kalian beli es krim darimana?"

"Punyaku, _Hyung_. Yang semalam diberikan oleh penggemarku." Jawab Jungkook. Ia menyendokkan kembali es krim tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Cup es krim itu nyaris kosong saat ini.

Sampai Taehyung tiba-tiba saja membanting sendoknya ke lantai dan menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Pedas! Pedas!" Taehyung memukuli wajahnya yang sudah memerah lalu ia berlarian menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air dingin.

Hoseok yang baru saja sampai ke ruang tamu dan berdiri di dekat Jimin untuk menatap Taehyung juga dengan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Pedas?" tanya Jimin. Ia lalu menatap Jungkook yang hanya balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak tahunya.

Tetapi selang beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook mulai merasakan sepanjang mulut, lidah, tenggorokan, dada, dan perutnya terasa panas dan terbakar seperti memakan ramen super pedas. Wajahnya berangsur memerah dan kedua sudut matanya mulai berair.

"Panas! Pedas!" pekik Jungkook. Ia ikut menyusul Taehyung untuk berlari ke dapur.

Jimin dan Hoseok yang heran segera mendekati sofa dan mengambil es krim tersebut. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Tidak ada yang aneh atau apapun itu dari cup es krim rasa stroberi tersebut.

Tetapi melihat merknya membuat Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia seperti mengingat merk itu di suatu tempat. Treat shop.

"Sialan!" rutuk Jimin kemudian mengingat es krim itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengannya. _Fanboy_ mereka.

Yang tiga member lainnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan pria manis.

Jimin memang tak salah menaruh curiga pada _fans_ nya satu ini. Bisa jadi _fanboy_ itu seorang maniak dan menjadi seorang _sasaeng fans_ yang ingin mencari perhatian mereka.

Ya, Jimin yakin itu.

Setelahnya Jimin membanting cup es krim itu untuk kemudian menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di dapur untuk mengecek keadaannya.

.

Yoongi menyeringai karena mengingat pesan yang diberikan oleh temannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

From : Sehun

 _Yoongi Hyung, jika ingin mengerjai seseorang, belikan saja seseorang itu es krim dengan varian rasa Hot Ramen di Treat Shop. Nanti aku berikan alamatnya. Hyung bisa memesannya langsung di kasir. Es krim itu unik sekali, Hyung! Jika dimakan akan seperti rasa stroberi tapi setelah beberapa menit yang akan terasa adalah seperti kita baru memakan ramen super pedas. Rasanya begitu pedas dan terbakar selama empat jam. Ini tidak berbahaya, Hyung. Sungguh. Oh ya, katakan pada seseorang yang ingin kau berikan es krim itu. Jika dibekukan kembali d freezer rasanya akan semakin terasa. Kkk~ selamat mengerjai seseorang, Hyung!_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi akan kembali menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ malam hari yang diadakan Bangtan di salah satu parkiran gedung media. Mini Fanmeet katanya. Yoongi sendiri sampai bingung kenapa grup satu ini senang sekali mengadakan fanmeet dadakan di jalanan.

Tetapi daripada memikirkan hal itu, Yoongi ingin sekali menatap wajah Jungkook yang tiga hari yang lalu ia kerjai dengan sebuah es krim. Hari ini Yoongi membawa hadiah kembali untuknya. Tadah, sebuah buket mawar indah untuk Jungkook!

Khukhu.

Yoongi dan Eunbi berdiri di barisan paling depan karena memang mereka datang lebih awal untuk mengantri disana. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Bangtan keluar untuk menyapa.

" _Oppa_ , kau bawa bunga mawar lagi?" Tanya Eunbi heran dengan Yoongi yang berdiri disebelahnya memegang buket mawar indah yang terlihat begitu segar.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri tidak pernah mendapatkan mawar?" Tanya Yoongi datar. Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi sudah tidak memakai masker lagi jika menghadiri acara Bangtan. Yoongi sengaja agar wajahnya lebih mudah diingat jika Jungkook memperhatikannya.

Eunbi hanya menggerutu dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Bangtan mulai menghampiri sekerumunan orang disana dimana Yoongi dan Eunbi berada. Sekerumunan itu segera bergema dengan teriakan mereka.

Yoongi hanya berdiri diam dengan tersenyum menatap empat member anggota yang berdiri di hadapannya. Berbeda dengan Eunbi yang bersorak riang.

Yoongi tak mempedulikan itu dan dia menatap wajah Jungkook dengan seksama. Pemuda itu tetap seperti biasa dan tak ada bekas-bekas jika ia pernah dikerjai oleh es krim pedas. Ia tetap menebar senyum imutnya dengan gigi kelincinya itu. Tetapi walau begitu Yoongi masih bisa menyadari kalau ketika Jungkook menatapnya sekilas ada perasaan lain dari tatapan itu.

Ah tetapi Yoongi sama sekali tak mempedulikan itu.

.

Sampai akhirnya ketika mendekati akhir acara dan Bangtan bersiap untuk pergi kembali dengan acara mereka, Yoongi bertekad untuk mengejar mereka hanya untuk memberikan buket mawarnya pada Jungkook.

Eunbi sampai kewalahan dibuatnya karena ia berpikir Yoongi tidak akan seliar ini untuk mengejar Bangtan bahkan sampai ke parkiran mobil mereka.

"Jungkookie! Jungkookie!" Yoongi berjalan cepat untuk menyamakan langkah dirinyadengan member Bangtan yang terlihat sekali jalan cepat mereka untuk menghindari kejaran _fans_ yang masih mengikuti mereka. Termasuk Yoongi dan beberapa _fans_ lainnya.

Tetapi Yoongi tak mau mengalah begitu saja. Ia tetap memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook sebisanya.

"Yak! Jungkookie! Jung—"

— _BRUK_ _._

"—aww!" Yoongi tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat dirinya terjatuh diatas aspal.

Tak disangka ringisan kesakitan Yoongi membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkah dan menoleh padanya.

Tak menyiakan pula kesempatan itu, Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba melemparkan buket mawarnya ke wajah Jungkook.

Menghasilkan pekikan terkejut dari Jungkook karena bunganya mendarat tepat di sebagian wajah Jungkook hingga ke leher dan dadanya.

Dan yang lebih membuat Jungkook terkejut adalah ada serbuk yang keluar dari buket bunga yang dilemparkannya dan beberapa ekor kecoa dari dalam bunganya.

Yoongi segera terkekeh dan bangkit berdiri lalu berlari menjauh dari kerumunan dan aksinya yang melempari Jungkook itu.

Yoongi tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Jungkook saat itu. Ekspresi terkagetnya yang imut dan tersirat ketakutan begitu menyadari ada serbuk dan kecoa dari dalam bunga yang dilemparkan Yoongi.

"Hahaha seharusnya aku melihat reaksi dari serbuk itu!" Yoongi semakin berlari menjauh dari tempat itu menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

Wajah Yoongi memerah, ia merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Buket mawar yang dilemparnya tadi berisi kecoa mainan dan serbuk gatal yang Yoongi telah taburi disana. Lemparannya tadi tepat mengenai Jungkook. Yoongi yakin setelahnya Jungkook pasti akan merasa gatal-gatal dari sana karena serbuknya pasti mengenai kulitnya dan baju yang dipakai Jungkook.

Ah, rasanya Yoongi jadi ingin tertawa. Setelah ini Jungkook pasti akan benci padanya karena apa yang diperbuat Yoongi sekarang.

Tetapi tenang saja, Yoongi masih belum ingin menyelesaikan acara balas dendamnya.

.

" _O—oppa_!"

Sebuah panggilan yang sangat Yoongi kenal itu membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya setelah berlari. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu mendapati Eunbi yang berlari kearahnya.

"Apaan?" Yoongi bertanya pada Eunbi yang sedang mengatur napasnya karena terlalu banyak berlari.

" _Oppa_! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Maknae!" Protes Eunbi.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. "Melemparnya bunga?" 

Eunbi terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Selain itu. Tadi kulihat Jungkook berteriak gatal dan ia terlihat lemas juga tubuhnya memerah."

"Oh benarkah?" Yoongi terkejut dengan penjelasan Eunbi. Tetapi ia segera berekspresi seperti biasa kembali.

"Astaga, _Oppa_. Sebenarnya apa yang merasukimu, kenapa kau jadi begini." Eunbi menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan heran.

Yoongi malah berseru riang kemudian. Ternyata mengerjai seseorang itu menghasilkan kesenangan sendiri. Yoongi baru tahu hal itu. Yoongi kemudian menarik lengan Eunbi untuk menariknya kembali berjalan malam itu.

"Eunbi- _ya_ , katanya mau ke Club. Ayo kita kesana!"

Eunbi semakin menggeleng prihatin dibuatnya. Ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yoongi. Dan itu membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Eunbi harus mencari tahu kalau sudah begini.

.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada sosok berkacamata gelap sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik tiang tak jauh dari sana. Ketika Yoongi dan Eunbi melangkah menjauh, sosok serba hitam itu juga melangkah dengan menjaga jarak mengikuti kemana langkah Yoongi dan Eunbi pergi.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Cute Voodoo : HAIIII~ BALIK LAGI NIH )/ SIAPA YANG NUNGGUIN? ㅋㅋㅋ. Guys, sebenernya saya males harus muji-muji seorang Jeon Jungkook disini /lirik phylindan unnie/. Jangan tanyakan kenapa~ karena ku tak tahu~ /nyanyi/. Oh ya, soal es krim pedas ㅋㅋㅋjangan kalian pikir gak ada ya, di Amrik ada. Saudara voodoo pernah nyoba, katanya sih beneran pedesㅋㅋㅋ. Oh ya maaciw ya masih mau nunggu fic ini~ㅋㅋㅋ. Oh satu lagi! Pokoknya fic ini beda deh sama yang *piiip* next door/? ㅎㅎㅎ.

(P.S : ayo temenan & kenalan sama voodoo di bbm~ ㅋㅋㅋ)

Phylindan : sudahlah, saya lelah dengan kelakuan bocah ini -_-

Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca dan komentar :3

Review, please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

Collab Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **Chriseume** (prev. Cute voodoo)& **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga segera terdengar saat keduanya memasuki BnG Club. Salah satu klub malam untuk kalangan kelas atas yang cukup terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi tidak begitu senang dengan keadaan lingkungan yang begitu berisik seperti klub malam seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dengan begitu mudahnya, ia mau mengikuti Eunbi sampai kemari.

Ah, _coret_.

Bahkan ia yang mengajak gadis itu agar cepat-cepat pergi ke klub malam ini.

Selanjutnya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Yoongi tidak heran jika melihat Eunbi yang menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya di klub malam ini. Gadis itu pasti sering bermain ke klub malam satu ini.

Berbeda sekali dengan Yoongi yang baru menginjakkan kakinya untuk ke kedua kalinya selama hidupnya. Yeah, hanya dua.

"Hai, Eunbi." Sapa bartender yang berperawakan tinggi dan cukup tampan dari balik meja bar. Matanya besar dan itu mengingatkan Yoongi pada idola yang sering diincarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Park Chanyeol, begitu huruf _hangeul_ yang tercetak di _nametag_ yang ada di rompi hitamnya.

"Hai." Balas Eunbi riang. " _Oppa_ , satu _sex on the beach_ dan... Hm, jus jeruk saja." Eunbi melirik Yoongi untuk menandakan jika nama minuman yang terakhir ditujukan untuknya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pesanan yang disebut Eunbi. "Dia tidak bisa minum alkohol?"

"Kau yang seharusnya tidak boleh minum alkohol!" Balas Yoongi kesal. Ia menarik pipi Eunbi hingga memerah.

"Aduduh~ sakit!" Protes Eunbi.

"Eunbi- _ya_ , paman dan bibi tahu kau sering ke klub malam?"Tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

Eunbi menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian memberikan cengiran polosnya kearah Yoongi."Kalau mereka tahu, mereka bisa menarik semua fasilitas yang kumiliki. Aku belum cukup umur, _Oppa_. Kau tahu bukan? Hehehe. Jangan bilang-bilang—"

"Satu _sex on the beach_ dan satu _orange juice_."

Bartender ber _nametag_ Chanyeol itu datang memotong percakapan mereka dengan membawa gelas tinggi berisi dan memberikan masing-masing minuman yang dipesan oleh _vodka cocktail_ di hadapan Eunbi dan jus jeruk di hadapan Yoongi. "Silahkan menikmati."

Yoongi menatap malas minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kalau secara fisik sih minuman yang dipesan Eunbi dan jus jeruk milik Yoongi hampir sama warnanya. Tetapi tentu saja kandungan didalamnya yang berbeda.

Yoongi jadi menghela napas dibuatnya. Mendadak berpikir kalau ia tak mempunyai toleransi alkohol yang tinggi.

Ia mudah mabuk, _man_.

.

Yoongi masih duduk di meja bar bersama Eunbi dan ia memicingkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasa jika kedua matanya menangkap beberapa artis yang cukup terkenal di dalam klub ini.

Jangan bilang ini klub mewah tersembunyi bagi kalangan glamor. Astaga, kenapa Yoongi tak tahu hal itu. Ia jadi terlihat rendahan disini. Pantas saja bartender tadi mengejeknya karena Eunbi memesankan jus jeruk padanya.

"Jangan terkejut jika kau melihat artis disini." Ucap Eunbi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi. Wanita itu mengangkat gelas rampingcocktail alkoholnya untuk ia minum.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu memutar malas kedua matanya. "Oh _yeah_ ,kalau begitu apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Bangtan disini?" Yoongi bertanya ingin tahu kembali.

Eunbi meletakkan gelas tingginya kembali dan menatap Yoongi serius. Sok serius sebenarnya. " _Oppa_ , ku beritahu kalau mereka semua itu anak baik-baik. Mereka tidak akan ke klub malam seperti ini. Terlebih untuk Jungkook. Dia masih belum legal."

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak yakin jika mereka semua anak baik-baik seperti yang kau katakan?" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kau saja belum legal sudah seperti ini apalagi Jungkook yang seorang lelaki, terlebih dia itu sekarang seorang _idol_."

"Terserah saja. Tapi ku beritahu satu hal penting, _Oppa_. Mereka tidak akan mungkin ada disini." Eunbi segera menyesap minuman alkoholnya kembali.

Yoongi menopang dagu kemudian memikirkan perkataan Eunbi. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan dan pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian-kejadian saat Yoongi mengerjai Jungkook. Ia mulai merasakan hawa tak enak.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai gelap itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan melemparnya ke _dashboard_ mobilnya dengan sembarangan. Ia sedang menyetir sendirian di kawasan elit Seoul.

"Sial!" Umpatnya kesal lalu tangannya memukul setir mobilnya dengan geram.

"Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan mereka?! Bodoh!" umpatnya lagi. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya untuk berbelok ke daerah elit yang ada di Myeongdong.

Tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya saat melihat salah satu bangunan yang ada disana.

 _Yeah_ , bangunan dengan kelap-kelip elegan yang dimasuki oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang wanita.

Lelaki itu semakin menyeringai lebar dan ia mulai memasuki area parkir di bangunan itu. Bangunan tak lebih dari lima lantai yang bertuliskan _'BnG Club_ '.

Sebuah klub malam.

.

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak ingin turun ke lantai dansa?" Itu suara Eunbi, perempuan itu mengajak Yoongi dengan berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara dentuman musik yang mulai mengiring dengan keras.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sejujurnya berada disini sudah membuatku mual! Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan di tempat berisik seperti ini, sih?!" Yoongi balas berteriak pada Eunbi.

Eunbi terkekeh mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu. "Dasar anak manja. Kau saja yang terlalu betah di rumah!" Ledek Eunbi yang membuat Yoongi menatap sebal padanya. "Ayo, kita ke atas. Suasana di atas lebih tenang dibandingkan disini."

Eunbi menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi untuk menuntunnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan mulut masih menggerutu sebal.

" _Oppa_ , pegang tanganku erat-erat. Wajah manismu bisa mengundang pria maupun wanita nakal yang bisa menggodamu kapan saja." Eunbi memperingati Yoongi dengan menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar penuturan Eunbi segera mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gadis itu dan berjalan sedekat mungkin. Membuat Eunbi menahan tawanya saat itu juga. Ternyata sepupunya yang pemberani itu bisa takut juga dengan tempat seperti ini.

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan perkataan Eunbi tadi hanya sekedar candaan atau memang serius. Hanya saja ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Terlebih karena kasus 'pelecehan' dirinya yang belum terbalaskan sampai saat ini masih menyimpan sedikit trauma dalam diri Yoongi dan pembalasan dendam yang masih berjalan dalam misinya.

Huh, pembalasan dendamnya belum berakhir sampai Yoongi benar-benar menghancurkan targetnya.

Saking asyiknya Yoongi bersama pemikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yoongi hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas seseorang.

 _Bruk._

"Oh!"

Yoongi menoleh pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di dekatnya, dan tersenggol hingga minuman beralkohol yang ada di tangan pria itu tumpah. Tidak terlalu banyak memang. Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Ma—maaf!" Ucap Yoongi, mencoba menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa..

Pria tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat Yoongi karena ia sibuk membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena minuman miliknya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku—"

" _Oppa_! Ayo!" Suara Eunbi yang ada di depannya, membuat ia harus mempercepat langkahnya. Terlebih ia menyadari jika pergelangan tangan Eunbi sudah terlepas dan tidak ada di genggamannya lagi.

Yoongi melirik kembali ke belakang, menatap pria yang ia tabrak tadi sampai pandangannya terhalangi orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Tanpa Yoongi ketahui jika pria itu mengikuti arah kemana Yoongi dan Eunbi berjalan.

Pria itu mengulas senyuman penuh arti selagi ia berjalan menuju bar.

"Hei, dua _oz vodka_. Satukan dalam satu botol."

.

.

Yoongi hanya diam memperhatikan lantai dansa, yang begitu penuh dan terlihat bagaikan lautan manusia. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang itu mencari kesenangan di tempat berisik seperti ini?

Di lantai atas ini, setidaknya keadaan sedikit tenang dibandingkan di lantai bawah. Yoongi melirik Eunbi yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang tidak jauh darinya.

Tidak berapa lama, keduanya menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk melingkar dengan satu meja lalu kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka sendiri.

Yoongi lama-lama merasa bosan karena Eunbi juga asyik mengobrol dengan temannya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa panggilan alam mulai menghantamnya, Yoongi agak gelisah dibuatnya.

"Eunbi- _ya_ , aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Bisik Yoongi di telinga sepupunya itu.

Eunbi menoleh ke arah Yoongi untuk memberikannya pengarahan. "Dari sini kau bisa lihat lorong yang ada di sebelah kiri, bukan? Berbelok ke sana. Lalu setelanya kau akan menemukan ada pertigaan jalan. Oppa pilih ke kanan. Jangan ke kiri. Mengerti?"

Merasa iseng, Yoongi bertanya penasaran. "Memangnya di kiri—"

"Oppa, dengarkan aku. Jangan ke sebelah kiri." Eunbi mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya. "Oke oke Baiklah~ Jangan ke sebelah kiri."

Yoongi beranjak dari sana dan menuju ke arah yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Eunbi.

Selagi Yoongi melangkah menjauh, gadis yang ada di sebalah Eunbi menyikutnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengenalkan kau dengan Yoongi Oppa!" Pekik Eunbi.

Tidak penting memang. Tapi menurut Eunbi, mengenalkan seseorang yang dekat dengannya adalah hal penting untuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" Ulang gadis itu seraya menopang dagunya memasang pose berpikir. Eunbi mengangguki perkataannya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

.

"Belok ke sebelah kiri lalu ada tiga jalan." Yoongi berdiri di koridor yang sepi tersebut dan bergumam sendiri. Memang disana ada tiga arah untuk berjalan lurus, lorong ke kiri, dan ke kanan.

"Yang pasti di tengah itu bukan ke kamar kecil." Telunjuk Yoongi menunjuk ke pintu dengan kaca buram disana. "Itu pasti kantor dari pemilik klub ini."

Yoongi lalu melihat ke sekeliling dengan penasaran. Yeah, Yoongi itu orangnya selalu ingin tahu. Ketika Eunbi berbicara jangan melangkah ke arah kiri, Yoongi dibuat penasaran jadinya.

"Ke sebelah kanan, Min Yoongi. dengarkan perkataan Eunbi. Kau tidak mau jika kau diculik lalu dijual atau diperkosa orang yang tidak dikenal, bukan?" Yoongi bergumam dan mencubit mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan rasa penasarannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan pasti ke arah sebelah kanan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kecilnya, Yoongi kembali berdiri di koridor tersebut. Ia melirik ke segala arah. Memastikan jika memang benar-benar tidak ada orang disana, Yoongi kembali dengan rasa penasarannya akan koridor sebelah kiri yang terlihat sepi itu.

"Bukankah rasa ingin tahu memberikan pengetahuan yang baru?" Ucap Yoongi pada dirinya lagi. "Jadi…tidak masalah jika hanya berjalan di sepanjang koridor itu dan kembali lagi, bukan?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil dengan cara berpikirnya itu.

"Lagipula, semuanya akan baik-baik saja~"

Yoongi dengan santai berjalan masuk ke koridor di sebelah kiri yang di larang oleh melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan bersiul-siul kecil sampaiia tiba-tiba terdiam di tempatnya. Menatapi di sepanjang koridor tersebut adalah kamar-kamar bernomor seperti di hotel ditambah dengan lampu-lampu temaram yang tidak terlalu terang di sepanjang koridor tersebut.

Tik.

Tok.

Bang!

"Oh tidak…" gumam Yoongi tercekat dengan suaranya sendiri. Baiklah, ia benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia tahu alasan kenapa Eunbi melarangnya untuk berjalan ke koridor ini.

Dari model interiornya saja Yoongi mulai mengerti kalau koridor dan pintu-pintu tertutup yang dilaluinya ini adalah kamar tamu.

Yeah, kamar tamu _c_ _lub_ yang sudah pasti didalamnya banyak kegiatan mesum.

Ukh, untung Yoongi belum mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan disini.

Yoongi segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah berlari untuk pergi dari koridor tersebut.

Namun naasnya Yoongi belum sempat melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya untuk berlari, tubuhnya sudah menabrak seseorang dengan keras.

 _BRUK._

Lagi-lagi kecerobohannya menabrak seseorang terjadi kembali.

"Aw!" Yoongi meringis saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang menyebabkan ia terjatuh ke lantai berkayu mahal itu dengan posisi bokongnya lebih dulu yang mendarat. "Seharusnya kau—"

"Dapat."

Desisan puas seseorang terdengar di telinga Yoongi dan membuatnya mendongak.

"Kau?!" Pekik Yoongi tidak percaya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar karena terkejut. Ia menunjuk wajah pria yang menabraknya tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Yoongi mengenal wajah lelaki ini. Demi apa pria berambut hitam di hadapannya kini adalah Park Jimin! Pemuda paling sombong yang menjadi anggota boyband Bangtan yang sedang terkenal itu?!

Untuk apa ia disini?

Mengapa ia muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Yoongi?

Banyak pertanyaan berputar menghantam pemikiran Yoongi saat ini.

Yoongi segera bangkit dari terduduknya untuk berdiri. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Yoongi kembali terjatuh terduduk ketika pria yang ada di depannya kembali mendorongnya terjatuh. Lalu Park Jimin sombong itu berjongkok di hadapan Yoongidan memaksa Yoongi untuk berbaring di lantai koridor tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini! Brengsek! Sialan kau—" Yoongi mengumpat sebisa yang ia lakukan ketika pemuda yang hanya dikenalnya sebagai idol boyband itu memaksa Yoongi untuk tetap berbaring. Bahkan kedua tangan Yoongi dikunci olehnya, membuat Yoongi mencoba memberontak karenanya.

"Ayo, minum!" Pemuda itu tak mempedulikan umpatan Yoongi dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia lalu menunjukkan botol _vodka_ kecil tanpa tutup yang hanya berisi dua oz di depan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali membulatkan terkejut kedua matanya menatap itu. Perasaannya mulai semakin panik dan tak mengerti. Apa yang diinginkan pemuda Park ini pada Yoongi. Mana mungkin 'kan dia akan memperkosa Yoongi disini?!

 _Heol_. Yoongi terlalu jauh berpikir.

"Minum!"

Dan pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu menjejalkan ujung botol _vodka_ di tangannya ke mulut Yoongi. Memaksa Yoongi untuk meminum minuman memabukkan itu. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai anggota _boyband_ itu bahkan menutup jalan nafas Yoongi agar membuatnya membuka mulut dan memudahkan Jimin mencekokinya dengan _vodka_.

"Hmph—" Yoongi semakin memberontak kencang dan mencoba menghalangi lengan Jimin yang mencekokinya itu. Tetapi percuma sampai akhirnya Yoongi dengan paksa menelan cairan memabukkan itu memasuki dirinya.

Jimin tersenyum remeh dan menjauhkan botol _vodka_ nya dari mulut Yoongi ketika merasa minuman beralkohol itu telah habis tak bersisa dan tertelan oleh Yoongi. Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat Yoongi melemahkan berontakannya. Kedua mata sipitnya semakin sayu dan memerah. Bahkan wajah Yoongi pun mulai memerah dan ia cegukan.

Yoongi mabuk dengan cepat.

Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Yoongi. Ia menepuk-nepukkan celana di bagian lututnya dan segera berdiri. Jimin bersidekap dan menatap malas pada Yoongi yang masih terbaring di lantai koridor kayu yang sepi itu. Wajah memerah, mabuk, dan cegukkan.

Jimin menyeringai puas melihat efek mabuk yang menghantam Yoongi. Akhirnya rencana menguntitnya terselesaikan. Kini Jimin hanya perlu menginterogasi si Pemuda manis.

 _Yeah_ , rencana menguntit.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah sejak awal sangat curiga pada seorang fanboy nyentrik berkulit pucat yang sering mendatangi hampir semua kegiatan Bangtan di Korea.

Bagaimana Jimin tidak curiga kalau _fanboy_ ini selalu mengincar pacarnya— _ehem_ Jungkook maksudnya. Tadinya juga Jimin sempat berpikir bahwa Yoongi ini hanya _fanboy_ biasa seperti fanboy lainnya. Tetapi sejak kejadian es krim itu Jimin bisa menyadari bahwa ada maksud lain dari apa yang dilakukan _fans_ sepertinya.

Lagipula, Jimin awalnya tahu kalau pemuda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik saat acara _fansign_ itu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menjadi agak obsess (terlebih itu pada Jungkook), Jimin jadi semakin curiga.

Dan alasan mengapa Jimin menguntitnya saat ini lalu dengan sengaja membuat Yoongi mabuk adalah Jimin butuh pengakuan.

Pengakuan atas insiden sore tadi kenapa Jungkook lagi-lagi dilemparinya dan tentu saja pengakuan atas sikapnya sebagai fans selama ini terhadap Jungkook.

Jimin hanya tak ingin membiarkannya begitu saja dan membuat Yoongi bebas melakukan hal-hal gila pada Jungkook.

Beruntung Jimin bisa menguntitnya sampai ke club seperti ini dan bisa mencekoki fans menyebalkannya itu dengan minuman paling memabukkan.

Bukankah orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur?

Jimin akan mengujinya disini.

"Hik—"

Suara cegukan menyadarkan Jimin dari pemikirannya. Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan kedua mata separuh terpejam dan cegukan. Jimin menatapnya bingung setelah itu.

"Hoi." Jimin mencoba memanggil. Namun hanya disahuti dengan cegukkan Yoongi kembali.

"Hik—"

"Kau!"

"Hik—"

"Hei, punk—"

"Hik—"

Jimin lupa siapa nama _fanboy_ ini. Tetapi itu bukan hal penting saat ini, Jimin butuh pemuda ini mengaku dan bangun dari lantai, demi apapun.

"Yak! Kau mati ya—"

 _Grep!_

Jimin terkesiap begitu Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dari lantai dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Jimin sayu dan masih saja cegukan.

"Hei~ Jungkook- _ah_!" Panggil Yoongi kemudian, menguarkan aroma vodka dari mulutnya.

Jimin berkerut dahi mendengarnya. Apa pemuda ini baru saja memanggilnya dengan menyebut nama Jungkook saat ia mabuk? Oh, sebegini rasa obsesinya yang terlalu gila itu ya?

"Hei~ Jungkook- _ah_! Bocah menyebalkan!" Racau Yoongi lagi. Kedua matanya menatap Jimin sayu dan kedua sudut bibirnya turun menunjukkan raut sedihnya yang dibuat imut.

Jimin dibuat memalingkan wajahnya menerima tatapan seperti itu. Ia jadi berpikir, ada juga orang mabuk yang menunjukkan wajah lucunya.

"Hei, kau mabuk. Aku bukan Jungkook." Jimin berdesis. Mulai menelisik pemuda di hadapannya.

Yoongi menggelengkan cepat kepalanya, membuat rambut cokelatnya berantakan begitu saja. "Aku ngantuk, bukan mabuk!"

Jimin memutar malas kedua matanya. Ia lalu beralih menarik lengan Yoongi yang mencengkeramnya lalu menyeretnya menjauh dari koridor tersebut. Menyeret Yoongi kembali ke toilet yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi.

Yoongi hanya diam saja dan mengikuti kemana lengan Jimin menariknya. Ia hanya merasa begitu mengantuk dan pikirannya melayang. Yoongi hanya terus cegukan dan bisa merasakan bahwa orang dihadapannya kini adalah orang yang ingin ia balaskan dendamnya. Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin menutup pintu toilet ketika telah membawa Yoongi masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jadi, kau punk—entah siapa namamu. Kutanya satu hal padamu, sejak kapan kau terobsesi pada Jungkook?" Jimin bertanya. Ia mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan sedingin itu balas memberikan tatapan menelisiknya dan menuding-nuding hidung Jimin dengan telunjuknya. "Obsesi padamu kau bilang? Aku ingin balas dendam padamu!"

Oh, Yoongi menganggap Jimin yang dihadapannya kini sebagai Jungkook ternyata.

" _Mwo_?" Jimin agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan pertama itu. Jadi selama ini perbuatan yang dilakukan Yoongi pada kekasihnya— _ehem_ _lagi_ —Jungkook maksudnya adalah balas dendam? Tetapi karena apa?

" _Wae_? Kau terkejut aku ingin balas dendam padamu? Hik—kau tidak sadar dengan kesalahanmu padaku?!" Yoongi masih menuding Jimin di sela-sela cegukkannya.

Jimin mulai bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi. Kesalahan? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jungkook pada fanboy ini?

Jimin butuh pengakuan lainnya.

"Kesalahan apa?" Tanya Jimin ingin tahu.

Yoongi mengerang kesal dan ia segera mencengkeram ujung kerah leher kemeja hitam yang dipakai Jimin. Membuat Jimin kembali terkesiap akan tingkahnya itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?! Sialan kau—hik." Yoongi berteriak di depan wajah Jimin dengan kesal.

Jimin dibuat semakin bingung karenanya. Ingat akan hal apa?

"Apa yang harus kuingat?" Jimin berdesis tajam.

"Ish, sialan—hik." Yoongi semakin memasang ekspresi merengut sebal mendengarnya. Jari telunjuk Yoongi yang menuding hidung Jimin kini beralih untuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Kau pernah menciumku disini dan melupakannya?!"

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya dengan terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoongi.

Ciuman...

...waktu itu.

"Kau _'kan_ yang melakukannya, Jungkook- _ah_!" Tuding Yoongi kembali.

Jimin terdiam.

"Tetapi dengan seenaknya kau melupakannya begitu saja. Itu _'kan_ ciuman pertamaku!"

Jimin masih terdiam dan membiarkan Yoongi tetap mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Waktu itu kau juga menutup mataku tetapi sayangnya aku melihatmu dan—hik aku tahu itu kau, Jeon Jungkook!" Yoongi malah menjadi emosi sendiri dengan cegukan yang menyelanya.

Jimin hanya masih terdiam ditempatnya, ia menatap Yoongi yang menatapnya sayu dengan perasaan campur aduk sekaligus berdebar karenanya.

Oh, Jimin mengerti sekarang.

Jadi Yoongi menyadari kejadian cium tanpa sengaja itu dan berpikir bahwa yang melakukannya itu adalah Jungkook. Makanya ia akhir-akhir ini mem _bully_ Jungkook dengan cara menjadi _sasaeng fans_?

Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Padahal waktu itu Jimin sedang dalam waktu mepet sehingga harus membungkam Yoongi saat itu juga tanpa berpikir apapun lagi.

Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Yoongi akan balas dendam hanya karena insiden kecil ciuman yang bahkan sama sekali tak bisa Jimin bilang sebagai sebuah ciuman itu. Terlebih Yoongi salah target balas dendam dan mengira pelakunya itu Jungkook.

"Hik—"

Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar kembali suara cegukan Yoongi. Ketika menoleh Jimin hanya menatap malas Yoongi yang kini duduk bersandar di dinding toilet. Lelaki manis dalam keadaan mabuk itu sedang menempelkan dirinya pada dinding dan meracau sendiri dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Seolah sedang mencari posisi enak untuk tertidur.

"Dasar orang gila." Jimin memutar malas kedua matanya. Sedangkan Yoongi tak mempedulikannya dan kembali meracau sendiri. Jimin kemudian berjongkok untuk mendekati Yoongi yang terduduk merapat dengan dinding itu. "Hei, punk. Atas dasar apa kau menuduh Jungkook yang menciummu, huh?"

"Apa sih? Meski aku tak melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, aku yakin itu adalah kau, Jeon Jungkook!"Yoongi meracau mengerucutkan bibirnya kearah Jimin namun kedua matanya tetap terpejam.

Jimin terkekeh remeh. Ia jadi mengerti kenapa rekannya yang lain menyebut _fanboy_ mereka satu ini dengan sebutan si Manis.

Jimin juga ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menuduh bagaimana insiden saat adalah Jungkook. Jimin jadi berpikir apa dirinya semirip itu dengan Jungkook?

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Berisik! Berhenti bertanya padaku! Aku ngantuk!" Racau Yoongi lagi, kini ia menendang-nendang kedua kakinya kearah Jimin, membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berjongkok itu terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Fuck_!"

Jimin mengumpat dan berusaha berdiri dari terjungkalnya. Kurang ajar sekali Yoongi berani menendangnya seperti ini.

Yoongi sendiri tak mempedulikannya. Ia malah semakin memejamkan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya mulai merosot untuk berbaring ke lantai. Sepertinya _vodka_ benar-benar membuatnya mabuk dan mengantuk juga tak mempedulikan kembali keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hei, punk—"

" _Oppa_! Yoongi- _oppa_!"

Jimin segera bungkam ketika mendengar suara gema dari seseorang yang memanggil dan langkah yang mulai mendekat.

" _Oppa_! Dimana kau?"

Itu suara wanita muda. Astaga, Jimin jadi _Deja vu_ rasanya.

Jimin segera berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari toilet. Namun saat Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu, ia menoleh kearah Yoongi yang kini sudah sepenuhnya terbaring di lantai toilet itu. Jimin menatap lekat wajah Yoongi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Jimin sempat berdecak sesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yoongi dan menjauhi toilet disana. Ia harus pergi sebelum kepergok wanita yang Jimin yakini bahwa itu adalah wanita yang bersama Yoongi.

Jimin segera menyelinap dengan rapi di dalam club itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa aman dan bisa keluar dari sana.

Yeah, walau sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin Jimin bicarakan pada pemuda manis itu. Entah apa yang ingin Jimin bicarakan, namun sisi lain perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekedar berada lebih lama bersama Yoongi.

.

.

" _Oppa_!"

Eunbi dengan seenaknya menggebrak pintu restroom pria disana. Sedetik kemudian ia dibuat _shock_ saat melihat Yoongi sedang berbaring terpejam di atas lantai tepian dinding. Eunbi dengan panik segera menghampiri sepupunya itu.

"Yoongi- _oppa_! Apa yang terjadi?!" Eunbi segera meraih kepala Yoongi untuk berada di pangkuannya. Eunbi mengecek keadaan Yoongi dengan panik luar biasa. Bisa berbahaya juga kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sepupu manisnya itu.

Yoongi hanya tetap terpejam rapat dengan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dan ia mendengkur halus.

Kemudian Eunbi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan ia bisa merasakan aroma _vodka_ menguar dari mulut Yoongi. Kembali panik, Eunbi heboh sendiri.

"Yoongi- _Oppa_ kau mabuk?! Sama siapa?!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

.

Nb : hai, siapapun yang nungguin fic ini. Chris sayang kalian! Btw, jangan panggil voodoo lagi soalnya udah ganti penname. Ayo yang otaknya nganu gak karuan macem mukanya jjk (PHYLINDAN MURKA NIH!) harus review ini fic, biar ratingnya makin naik terus saya butuh semangat nih soalnya belakangan ini kena writers block. Ehe. Ily.

 _See you next chapter, guys! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **cute voodoo** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau."

Langkah tergesa Jimin berhenti ketika ia yang ingin menuruni tangga _club_ malam tersebut mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk menatap siapa gerangan yang menegurnya.

Seorang gadis manis bergaya _boyish_ yang sedang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapannya itu tersenyum. Membuat Jimin membatalkan langkah kakinya untuk menuruni lantai atas dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ku pikir kau akan menghindariku." Gadis itu berdeham. "Lagi. Ya, mengingat kau selalu menghindar setiap bertemu denganku." Kekehan kecil mengikutinya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Jimin langsung, ia tersenyum remeh pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Oh, astaga!" Gadis itu tertawa geli. "Kau sedang bertanya?"

"Jane, aku bertanya sekali lagi—"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Jane' itu menepuk tangannya begitu keras di hadapan Jimin. "Oke, Park Jimin, hentikan!" Jane menyibakkan rambut panjangnya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Sebenarnya ini begitu menggelikan untuk dikatakan, tapi kau sudah resmi menjadi milik _yeah_ … Jeon Jungkook. Ugh, bahkan menyebut namanya saja aku sudah mual, ew~"

Oh.

Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa gadis manis yang dikenal orang-orang bernama Jane Kim ini terlihat begitu dekat dengan seorang lelaki dingin dan sombong seperti Park Jimin.

Jika ingin tanya kenapa adalah, gadis ini juga salah satu mantan _trainee_ di agensi yang sama dengan Bangtan. Jimin dan Jane bertemu sebagai trainee untuk grup yang berbeda dan saling berkenalan, lalu menjadi begitu dekat sampai seorang lelaki bernama Jeon Jungkook menghancurkan pertemuan mereka berdua.

 _For your information_ , Jane masih memendam balas dendam yang begitu besar untuk menghancurkan Jungkook.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Jimin tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Ingin memelukku?"

Jane memberikan seringai angkuh namun menggoda miliknya. "Lebih dari memelukmu. Aku menginginkanmu di ranjang. Sepertinya masih ada kamar yang kosong."

"Oh," Jimin terkekeh.

"Kau sudah melakukan berapa kali dengan lelaki itu?" Jane balas tersenyum remeh.

"Jungkook maksudmu?"

Jane memutar bola matanya malas. " _Heol_ , memangnya kau memiliki berapa kekasih selain Jungkook?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kau masih cemburu dengannya?"

"Katakan padanya, aku bahkan ingin membunuhnya hingga saat ini." Ucapnya enteng bahkan diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hei, tidak berniat ingin membuat tato lagi?" Jane tiba-tiba bertanya. Mengingat momen saat Jimin pernah memamerkan tato padanya.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Jika berniat untuk membuat tato lagi, hubungi aku saja. Nomor ponselku masih yang lama. Aku sekarang seorang tattoo artist." Jane memberikan pelukan ringan pada Jimin sebelum pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan pergi ke ruangannya. " _Bye_."

Oh.

Jangan lupakan satu hal.

Jane yang masih seorang anak dibawah umur adalah pemilik _club_ malam ini. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena, ya… dengan uang apapun bisa kau miliki termasuk segela perijinannya.

Jimin hanya menatap punggung gadis itu menjauh. Ia tahu bahwa kafe ini miliknya. Dan mengingat perkataannya tadi dengan Jungkook membuat Jimin berpikir kenapa ia merasa tak khawatir tentang ancamannya?

Jimin menggeleng kecil dan hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga untuk segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

Gadis itu segera berlari saat mendengar teriakan Eunbi yang begitu nyaring dan terdengar begitu jelas mendengar lorong-lorong di lantai atas sangat sepi.

"Yoongi _Oppa_ kau mabuk?! Sama siapa?!" Ucap Eunbi panik.

Disisi lain dengan gerakan kasar Jane membuka pintu toilet pria dan mendapati Eunbi masih terduduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan kepala Yoongi yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Astaga! Dia kenapa?!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunbi, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Hanya perlu sekitar satu menit, seorang petugas keamanan bertubuh kekar, menghampiri ketiganya.

"Tolong gendong pria ini ke ruanganku." Perintah Jane.

Dengan gesit pria tersebut menggendong dengan mudah tubuh ringan dan mungil Yoongi menuju ruangan Jane, kemudian menidurkannya di atas sofa besar berwarna merah yang ada disana.

"Jane! Bagaimana ini!" Eunbi begitu panik. Ia jadi merasa bersalah menatapi wajah manis Yoongi yang tertidur damai tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Jane!" Eunbi memanggil lagi.

"Astaga! Sabar, Eunbi!" Gadis itu dengan cepat membuka kulkas kecil miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol kecil berisi campuran entah apa namanya, dan segera menghampiri keduanya. "Bantu aku angkat kepalanya, aku ingin meminumkan ini."

Eubi menatap botol yang dipegang sahabatnya itu dengan panik. "Jane, kau tidak ingin membuat Yoongi _Oppa_ tambah mabuk bukan?"

Jane hanya menatapnya datar. "Eunbi."

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya panik. Ini pertamakalinya dia mabuk." Dengan masih terasa panik Eunbi membantu temannya itu untuk meminumkan cairan kental berwarna kuning keemasan. Lalu kembali menidurkan Yoongi diatas sofa senyaman mungkin.

Eunbi menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Tenang, sepertinya dia hanya meminum sedikit saja." Jane menepuk pelan bahu Eunbi untuk membuatnya agak tenang.

Kedua bola mata bulat Jane tak sengaja menatap garis merah yang melingkari di pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "Apa ini..."

Dengan penasaran Jane menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya lebih dekat dengan tangannya. Sampai sebuah bau parfum yang masih tersisa menyapa indera penciumannya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang memerah itu.

 _Sniff._

Oke, Jane sudah bisa menebak jika itu adalah bekas genggaman keras dari seseorang. " _Paco Black Rabanne._ " Desisnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Eunbi bertanya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" _Paco Black Rabanne._ " Ucap Jane serius. Matanya menatap Eunbi yang melihatnya tidak mengerti.

"Tangannya bekas dipegang seseorang yang menggunakan parfum itu. Sepertinya seseorang yang memegang pergelangan tangan sepupumu ini sering menyemportkan parfumnya hingga ke telapak tangan dan bagian urat nadinya." Jane menyeringai kemudian. Ia ingat kebiasaan seseorang yang seperti ini.

"Jane? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali." Eunbi mengerutkan dahinya menatap wanita sebaya dengannya itu malah semakin menyeringai.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Eunbi dan Yoongi –yang masih saja berusaha terus wanita itu ingat dimana ia pernah bertemu atau mengenalnya– Jane segera mengambil rekaman dan memeriksa CCTV di bagian lorong kamar sewa di kafenya tersebut.

Ia memutar kejadian dua jam yang lalu.

Jane menaruh curiga pada si pemilik parfum yang baru ditemuinya malam ini di lorong. Ia sangat mengenal bau parfum itu serta kebiasaan menyemprotnya.

.

Sampai beberapa lama kemudian...

"Oh." Gadis itu bertepuk tangan kencang saat merasa dugaannya benar. "Tepat seperti dugaanku, hm Park Jimin." Akhirnya ditambah dengan seulas seringai.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ~ kau darimana saja?"

Baru saja ia membuka pintu, Jimin segera mendapat sambutan dari suara rengekan Jungkook yang manja. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggelayut manja di lengan Jimin.

"Dari rumah teman." Elak Jimin. Ia mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook dengan gemas.

Jungkook mendengus, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin. Saat wajah keduanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi, Jungkook memukul dada Jimin. " _Hyung_! Kau berbohong!"

' _Shit. Pasti bau alkoholnya tercium.'_ Batin Jimin.

"Kau tahu hidungku seperti anjing." Jungkook mulai merajuk, ia segera memunggunginya dan menggerutukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Jimin terkadang begitu gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Dengan iseng Jimin memeluk Jungkook dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk Jungkook dengan lembut sesekali dengan jilatan dan gigitan gemas yang tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan bekas.

Jungkook dibuat tersentak, tetapi ia tak bisa memungkiri untuk melenguhkan nama Jimin karenanya. "Jimin _Hyung_ —"

"HOSEOK _HYUNG_! JIMIN DAN JUNGKOOK MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM!"

.

Itu Taehyung yang tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra dari rekannya yang merusak mata menurutnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua mata sayunya dan dengan perlahan ia berusaha untu membuka matanya. Ia mengernyit kemudian saat matahari pagi yang cerah segera menerobos paksa retina matanya.

"Kepalaku…" Desisnya sembari memegang kepalanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian.

Tunggu dulu.

Ini bahkan bukan kamarnya.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang terkumpul, Yoongi berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur tersebut dan menatap ke sekeliling.

"Astaga, ini hotel!" Yoongi segera menyibakkan selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Syukurlah, lengkap.

Semua bajunya masih berada di posisinya. Tidak ada yang kurang.

"Oh… mungkin saja…" Yoongi segera menyingkap bajunya dan berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kemungkinan jika ia memang benar di pikirannya. _Ehem_ —habis diperkosa.

Nihil. Tidak ada tanda apapun.

Yoongi menghela napas lega kemudian, tubuhnya masih mulus seperti biasa.

Namun Yoongi segera terkesiap akan melemparkan apa saja saat pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar hotel itu terbuka.

Tetapi yang keluar dari sana adalah...

.

"Eunbi?!"

Eunbi yang sedang menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan tissue, segera menoleh. Memasang wajah polosnya pada Yoongi. "Apa?"

"Apa? Apa katamu?!" Yoongi baru saja ingin berdiri dan menjewer telinga Eunbi jika saja kepalanya yang masih pening tidak membuatnya limbung dan kembali terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

"Jelaskan apa maksud hotel ini, Shin Eunbi."

Eunbi mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa yang berada di dekat dengan ranjang. "Kau pingsan di _club_ semalam. Aku tidak mungkin—"

"HAH?! PINGSAN?!" Pekik Yoongi tidak percaya.

Eunbi mengangguk. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada jika saja Yoongi dicekoki vodka.

"KOK BISA?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan harus mendobrak toilet pria untuk mencarimu. Aku curiga karena kau sudah terlalu lama ke toilet. Kau yakin tidak ingat apapun?" Selidik Eunbi, memicingkan kedua matanya kearah sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

Yoongi segera berusaha bersikeras untuk berpikir apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Toilet..." samar-samar Yoongi mulai mengingat sesuatu.

Oh.

Tidak.

" _FUCK_!" Pekik Yoongi mengumpat. "Si brengsek itu mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai dan meminumkanku sesuatu yang pahit, ew."

Eunbi membulatkan kedua matanya. "Hah? Kau yakin? Siapa?!"

Jeda sebentar.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika pikirannya teringat bayangan seseorang.

"Dia Park Jimin!"

" _Heol._ " Eunbi mendengus kemudian mengibaskan tangannya kearah Yoongi. "Tidak mungkin Park Jimin yang _careless_ seperti dia..."

Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan sepupunya itu. "Shin Eunbi, sungguh. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku bertemu dengannya di koridor sebelah kiri—"

"Oh, sudah ku duga. Untuk apa kau kesana?! Aku 'kan sudah memperingatkanmu, _Oppa_!" Eunbi malah memprotes apa yang dilakukan Yoongi.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Jujur Yoongi. "DAN KENAPA JUGA JIMIN KESANA?!"

Eunbi menatap Yoongi datar. "Yoongi _Oppa_ , sekesal apapun kau pada Bangtan… _please_ , kau tidak perlu menuduh Jimin _Oppa_ yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin itu hanya delusimu saja."

" _HEOL_ , SHIN EUNBI! KITA BERTARUH SAJA JIKA MEREKA SEMUA MEMANG BUKAN ANAK BAIK-BAIK!" Yoongi berkacak pinggang tidak santai kemudian. Tetapi tiba-tiba Yoongi melirik jam dinding disana dan ia kembali panik sendiri. "OH! CEPAT KITA PULANG, AKU ADA KELAS JAM DUA NANTI!"

Eunbi menutup kedua telinganya dan menatap Yoongi malas. " _Oppa_ kenapa berisik sekali sih seperti anak perawan!"

Selanjutnya sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Eunbi.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, Yoongi~"

"Brengsek, aku tahu dan aku yakin sekali jika itu Park Jimin sialan itu."

Yoongi itu paling pandai menggerutu dan mengumpat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Min Yoongi~"

Ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa sih Eunbi terus saja membela mereka?"

Tetapi Yoongi tetap setia menggerutu.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

.

.

"MIN YOONGI!"

Panggilan itu menjadi sebuah bentakan.

Dengan reflek motoriknya Yoongi juga membalasnya dengan bentakan. "APA?!"

Seokjin segera melindungi wajahnya, saat Yoongi reflek mengangkat gelas jus miliknya dan hampir melemparkannya pada temannya tersebut.

Ternyata Seokjin sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Yoongi santai tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ini reflek alami, bung. Melindungi diri."

Seokjin memutar mata malas mendengarnya.

"Dasar sinting! Cepat kerjakan tugas bagianmu! Daritadi kau hanya menggerutu tidak jelas." Oceh Seokjin.

Jika dikatakan jengkel, Seokjin dengan kemungkinan sejuta persen akan mengangguk karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya tugas ini dikumpulkan kapan sih?" Yoongi kembali menuliskan rentetan kalimat beserta bagan di atas kertas di hadapannya.

"Emm, sekitar satu jam lagi." Jawab Seokjin tenang.

"WHAT?! Kau tidak salah?" Yoongi mendelik dan Seokjin mengangguk kearahnya. "Dasar dosen sinting!"

"Kau yang sinting. Aku sudah mengirimimu tugas itu lewat _e-mail_ semalam. Dan, semalaman juga kau tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali." Seokjin juga mulai melanjutkan tugasnya.

Mengingat kata 'semalam' Yoongi jadi teringat kejadian di _club_ malam. Ia bahkan mengenggam erat pulpen yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Seokjin yang yang menatap tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu kembali membentak karenanya.

"Yoongi!"

Dengan cepat Yoongi tersadar dan memulai kembali tulisannya.

Astaga, sepertinya dia sudah gila karena grup bernama Bangtan itu.

"Aku harus melakukan hal yang lebih kejam. Tunggu saja pembalasanku, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook." Gumamnya penuh dendam.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggulirkan kursornya dengan cepat di halaman _web_ portal berita Korea itu. Yoongi menatap lekat _Hot_ _News_ hari ini untuk kalangan selebriti dari layar ponsel pintarnya.

.

 _BRAK_.

Yoongi menggebrak meja dihadapannya kemudian.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya ini diriku?!" Umpat Yoongi kencang.

Yoongi sedang berada dalam kelasnya yang hingar bingar karena sedang jam kosong. Seokjin yang duduk di depan Yoongi sontak menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah terkejut sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih, _man_?" Tanya Seokjin malas.

Yoongi membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya. Kedua matanya masih menatap ponselnya terkejut dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

Tanya Seokjin tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dan hanya menatap punggung kecil temannya itu pergi menjauhi kelas.

.

Yoongi dengan langkah terburu-buru pergi menuju koridor sepi lantai teratas kampusnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas di salah satu bangku disana.

"Sialan." Desisnya frustasi. Yoongi kemudian kembali menatap ponselnya dan menelisik foto berita terpanas hari ini.

.

 _"Lelaki 'mirip' Park Jimin BTS tertangkap kamera di sebuah club elit kawasan Myeongdong bersama seorang lelaki yang diduga adalah kekasihnya."_

.

Begitu _highlight_ beritanya.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi frustasi adalah foto yang terlampir disana dapat Yoongi lihat dengan jelas sebagian wajahnya dan Jimin yang separuh wajahnya tertutup rambut hitamnya berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

Yoongi sadar dan ingat betul kalau foto kualitas _zoomed_ itu adalah dirinya. Pakaiannya sama dan Yoongi ingat kalau Jimin— _sial_ itu mendorongnya ke lantai. Tapi yang lebih sialnya lagi adalah berita itu mengedit fotonya menjadi posisi _portrait_ dan itu terlihat mereka berdua menjadi begitu mesra— _aih_.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. "Aissh kenapa jadi begini sih."

.

Tak lama kemudian Eunbi datang dari ujung koridor. Yoongi memang menghubunginya tentang berita ini. Yoongi tak bisa membiarkan berita ini sendirian. Apalagi setelah ini wajahnya bisa saja dikenal _fans_ lain.

"Yoongi _oppa_..." Eunbi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan menghadapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Yoongi segera meraih bahu sepupunya itu dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Eunbi- _ah_! Kau sudah lihat beritanya 'kan? Sekarang kau percaya 'kan kalau yang mencekokiku waktu kemarin itu adalah si sombong Park Jimin?!"

"Aku membaca beritanya dan... Aku tetap tidak percaya, _oppa_ ._." Eunbi menatap Yoongi dengan polos.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu kembali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sepupunya ini sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang apalagi memihaknya.

"Tetapi aku bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada fotonya ya?" Eunbi mengelus dagunya sendiri dan berpikir. "Apa ada _sasaeng_ lain saat itu, hm?"

Yoongi hanya tetap dalam pose frustasinya.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Semenjak hidupnya mencampuri kegiatan Bangtan semuanya menjadi terasa kacau. Hidup Yoongi yang begitu monoton setiap harinya kini menjadi lebih berekspresi dan lebih sering memainkan emosinya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersedak kopi yang diminumnya pagi itu ketika kekasihnya datang ke dapur dan marah-marah serta menunjukkan sebuah _news_ dari salah satu portal berita.

Jimin tentu saja bersikap was-was.

"Bu—bukan begitu, Jung. Aku bisa jelaskan—"

Jungkook mendengus kesal dan menaruh ponselnya sendiri dengan kencang diatas meja makan _dorm_ mereka. Ia menatap Jimin nyalang dengan kilat penuh amarah.

Ya, Jungkook melihat _headline_ berita pagi ini tentang skandal pemuda mirip Jimin. Jungkook sudah mulai curiga sejak Jimin pulang dengan bau alkohol malam itu. Dan melihat kegugupan pemuda yang biasa bersikap dingin itu membuat Jungkook tak bisa menyangkal kecurigaannya kembali. Ia yakin di berita itu adalah Jimin dengan lelaki lain.

Artinya, Jimin sudah menyelingkuhi Jungkook selama ini.

Jungkook tentu saja tak terima.

"Benar ya." Jungkook tersenyum miring kearah Jimin. "Aku tak suka diselingkuhi. Sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan kita—"

"Tidak, Jung!" Jimin menolak keras. Ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun daripadanya itu.

"Aku mau putus." Ucap Jungkook final. Menatap tajam Jimin dengan kedua mata bulatnya. "Lepaskan aku."

Jimin menggeleng tak percaya. Kekasih mudanya ini memutuskannya begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?

Oke, mungkin tidak sepele. Jimin tak bisa berbohong lagi ketika Jungkook mengetahui berita itu. Sial juga baginya.

Dan saat-saat seperti ini Jimin malah teringat wajah _sasaeng fans_ yang ingin mencelakai Jungkook.

"Demi apapun, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan _sasaeng_ yang kau sebut manis itu—"

"Oh!" Jungkook menghentakkan sebelah tangannya dan membuat genggaman Jimin disana terlepas. "Jadi pria manis _fans_ itu kekasihmu juga ya? Baiklah, aku memang sudah mencurigainya—"

"Jeon Jungkook bukankah ini terlalu terburu-buru dan tak beralasan jika kau memutuskanku begitu saja." Jimin mencoba mendekatkan dirinya pada Jungkook namun Jungkook segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Membuat Jimin tersenyum miris karenanya.

Biasanya Jungkook tak pernah bisa mengalihkan dirinya jika Jimin sudah menatapnya lekat dan mendekatkan diri padanya. Tetapi kini Jungkook bahkan tak sudi untuk sekedar balas menatapnya.

"Kita kembali berteman seperti dulu saja, Jimin _hyung_. Aku tak bisa menjalaninya lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum manis sebagai seorang kekasih Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian ia memeluk Jimin sekilas dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur _dorm_ mereka.

.

Jimin menarik rambutnya frustasi. Jungkook tiba-tiba memutuskannya begitu saja. Jimin pikir rasanya Jungkook terlalu kekanakkan untuk membuatnya patah hati dan pernah mencintainya dengan tulus.

Dan itu rasanya begitu menyakitkan dengan cepat di hatinya. Menyayat perasaan sayang yang pernah diberikannya hanya untuk Jungkook dan membuatnya begitu terluka.

Sesak sekali.

.

.

Setelah mengakhiri obrolan sia-sianya dengan Eunbi, Yoongi cabut dari kampusnya pagi itu juga dan berjalan tanpa arah mengikuti trotoar jalan.

Ia terus-menerus mengumpat dan menghentakkan kaki di setiap langkahnya. Tak peduli pandangan dari orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Yoongi hanya merasa stres pagi ini. Padahal berita itu sama sekali tak menyebut namanya, tetapi Yoongi merasa begitu terlibat karena yakin itu adalah foto dirinya.

"Aissh, Bangtan sialan!"

"Oh bukan. Hanya Jeon Jungkook bongsor dan Park Jimin sok tampan itu yang sialan! Menyebalkan!"

 _"Fuck! Fuck this shit!_ "

"Aaargh ""

.

Semacam itulah Yoongi terus mengumpat sendiri sepanjang jalan seperti orang gila. Menjadikan sepanjang jalan trotoar menjadi sarana curahan hatinya.

Sampai ketika ia tiba-tiba sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi karena hari kerja dan suasana pagi menjelang siang, kedua mata Yoongi mendadak berbinar menemukan sebuah _stand_ es krim disana.

Buru-buru Yoongi menghampiri kios kecil disana untuk memesan satu mangkuk kecil krim dingin vanila favoritnya.

Hm, suasana pagi menjelang siang yang cukup panas seperti ini terasa pas sekali untuk Yoongi memakan es krim. Terlebih hari ini masih _weekdays_ dan taman terlihat sepi hanya dengan segelintir orang disana.

Ah~ Yoongi bisa menenangkan diri untuk bolosnya hari ini.

.

Jimin menyapu rambut hitamnya kebelakang dan menutupinya dengan sebuah _snapback_ corak _strip_. Ia lalu memakai kacamata hitam ber _frame_ gelap miliknya. Jimin juga melengkapi kaus putih tipisnya dengan kemeja biru dan jeans hitam.

Kebetulan yang memihak, Jimin berpisah dengan Jungkook dan hari itu juga semua _member_ mengetahuinya. Selanjutnya hari itu juga mereka diberi _off day_ satu hari.

.

Sudah sejak tadi pagi Jungkook izin pergi keluar, entah kemana anak itu pergi. Dan kini Jimin yang terlihat frustasi itu juga tengah bersiap dan terlihat ingin pergi.

Jimin akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke pintu _dorm_ , namun sebelum ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Jimin menoleh dan ia menemukan wajah sang _leader_ mereka dengan cemas, Jung Hoseok.

"Jim, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Memastikan Jimin setelah apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Hoseok mengerti keadaan perasaan rekannya ini hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya, perasaannya pasti sedang hancur dan ia ingin menghibur dirinya seorang diri.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil penuh kesedihan pada _leader_ yang paling semangat itu. "Ya, _hyung_. Tenang saja. Biarkan aku keluar sebentar."

"Jaga dirimu, Jimin." Hoseok menepuk pelan punggungnya. Jimin hanya menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian.

Jimin hanya butuh udara segar untuk saat ini. Ia perlu melepaskan penatnya yang berkumpul di kepalanya.

.

.

Yoongi terus menyendokkan es krimnya tanpa henti. Ia terus berjalan memasuki taman tanpa peduli pandangan di depannya.

Terus melangkah tanpa tahu tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak punggung seseorang dan menyebabkan wajahnya juga menabrak mangkuk es krim yang sedang di pegangnya.

Suara _'bruk'_ pelan mengiringi bersamaan dengan erangan sebal dari Yoongi karena tepian mangkuk es krim yang di pegangnya menabrak ujung hidungnya dan menyisakan noda es krim disana.

"Aduh!"

Seorang pemuda yang ternyata ditabrak oleh Yoongi itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat itu juga ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya adalah salah satu _member boyband_ yang mulai ia benci keberadaannya; Park Jimin.

Begitu juga dengan Jimin, ia tak kalah terkejutnya menatap Yoongi.

"Jimin?!"

" _Punk_?"

"Hei—namaku Min Yoongi tahu!"

Yoongi meneriaki Jimin. Lengannya masih menggenggam erat mangkuk kertas es tak disangka Jimin malah tersenyum remeh pada Yoongi seolah sedang merendahkannya.

"Hei, bisakah kau berkaca?" Jimin menuding wajah Yoongi dengan telunjuknya.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu dibuat mendengus karenanya. " _Mwo_? Berkaca?"

Tetapi Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya segera dan membuka aplikasi _front camera_ nya untuk mengecek wajahnya. Biarpun cuek begini Yoongi juga sangat peduli pada penampilannya.

Ketika ia melihat wajahnya sendiri dari ponsel dan menemukan polesan es krim abstrak di hidungnya membuat Yoongi terkejut.

"Aaa tisu mana tisu!"

Yoongi segera merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan lembaran tisu yang memang sengaja dikantunginya sedari tadi.

Jimin yang melihat reaksi pemuda manis itu terkekeh pelan karena terhibur. Tanpa sadar ia memperhatikan ekspresi Yoongi dengan detail.

Yoongi hanya menggerutu sembari mengusapi hidungnya dengan tisu dan berkaca pada kamera depan ponselnya. Ia mengumpati Jimin karena sudah bertemu dengannya lagi dan membuat hidungnya menabrak es krimnya sendiri.

Tetapi tak lama, Yoongi menyadari sesuatu yang tak asing dari kamera ponsel depannya.

Astaga, ia bisa melihat Jungkook disana?

Untuk memastikan penglihatannya, Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan ia benar-benar melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Jungkook?"

.

Jimin terus menatapi tingkah Yoongi. Kalau dilihat-lihat pemuda dihadapannya ini lucu juga. Kemudian ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi menyebutkan nama Jungkook disana, Jimin menegangkan bahunya begitu saja. Ia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi.

.

Oh, _crap_.

Inikah alasan Jungkook sebenarnya telah meminta Jimin putus darinya?

Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas saat ini di tengah-tengah taman kota dimana ia berada. Jimin melihat Jungkook disana... bersama orang lain. Dan mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Yeah, senyuman lucu yang begitu hangat itu ternyata tidak pernah hanya dimiliki oleh Jimin. Senyuman itu kini tertuju untuk orang lain.

Cengkeramaan mereka sudah tidak pantas bagi Jimin untuk mencemburuinya karena mereka kini tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jungkook memutuskannya dan Jimin mana mungkin tega untuk memaksanya.

Semacam, untuk apa kau memperjuangkan cinta yang hanya dilakukan oleh sepihak?

Tak ada gunanya.

Perasaan tulusnya terbuang percuma dan sakit sekali rasanya meski tidak ada yang berdarah secara fisik dari dirinya.

.

Jimin sudah tak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya karena ia tahu bahwa harapan adalah hal paling sia-sia di dunia ini.

.

.

Yoongi menatap bingung Jungkook yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama orang lain dan bergantian menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sendunya yang begitu mendung dan terlihat sekali ia seperti sedang menahan emosi. Kedua lengannya terkepal dan Yoongi bisa mendengar gertakan giginya. Yoongi juga bisa merasakan tatapan yang begitu menusuk dengan sirat kesedihan disana tertuju pada Jungkook.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Ia mengerti situasinya sekarang.

"Hei Park Jimin, apa kau cemburu—"

Yoongi bungkam tiba-tiba ketika Jimin mendadak menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menjauh.

"Dia bukan milikku lagi."

Dan gumamannya itu entah bagaimana membuat Yoongi berdebar seiring dengan genggaman Jimin yang semakin erat di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu pada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan Americano pesanannya serta satu potong _chocolate cake_. Tangannya segera menekan-nekan layar ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, bibirnya menggambar seringai tipis. "Oh, yaampun. Lucu sekali komentar-komentarnya."

Ia sesekali tertawa kecil membaca sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya. Sampai ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja kafe tersebut dan menerawang ke depan. "Beruntung, aku masih menuliskan lelaki _'mirip'_ Park Jimin. Bukan yang lain, yang mungkin akan lebih memberatkannya. Astaga… ternyata aku baik hati sekali." Pujinya bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja ia ingin memasukkan potongan kecil dari _cake_ yang ia pesan, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ **From : Bitch Jungkook.**_

 _ **Aku sudah putus dengan Park Jimin yang dulu kau klaim milikmu itu. Kau bisa ambil dia lagi, jika kau mau.**_

"Hahaha. Apa? Apa ini? Lucu sekali." Wanita itu tertawa geli menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia masih menyimpan nomor orang yang pernah menjadi saingannya itu.

 _ **To : Bitch Jungkook.**_

 _ **Sorry, bitch. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengannya. Thank you!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

.

.

.

.

Spoiler :

"APA?! MODEL?! KAU SERIUS?!"

.

.

Jane' note : hi! Siapa yang masih setia nungguin ini? yaampun, pokoknya aku makasih banyak yang masih mau nungguin fic abal ini:') padahal aku sempet konflik batin loh sama fic ini mau di discontinue dan dilanjutin sama phylindan eonnie seorang atau aku delete sekaligus sama semua ficku biar semuanya rata. Well, aku mutusin buat enggak hapus dan lanjutin fic ini :"D. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHYLINDAN EONNIE YANG KEMAREN ULANGTAHUN DAN MAKIN TUA! MAKIN CINTA SAMA KIM TAEHYUNG YAA! MUNGKIN AJA SI KIMTAE BISA SAJA AYAH BIOLOGIS DARI JEON –BITCH- JUNGKOOK ^-^. (AKU TETEP NUNGGU TRAKTIRAN LOH /GGGG)

P.S : Ayo temenan sama aku di bbm (289DB505) kita ngobrol bareng ;( iya aku tau aku bukan author terkenal gitu/? Tapi bentar lagi aku terkenal kok/?. Bye!

.

Hello this is phylindan just sayin' that I DISLIKE kimtaehyung on my list. Thx. '-')/

.

.

.

Feed us with your comment :3 see you!

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **chriseume** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana!" Yoongi berjengit sekaligus memberontak saat Jimin menariknya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeretnya dengan paksa. Pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat dan membuatnya meringis.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan tajamnya yang menuduk. "Diamlah. Aku sedang emosi dan apa kau tidak bisa diam sebentar saja?" Penekanan pada setiap kalimat Jimin membuat Yoongi mau tak mau memilih mengikuti langkah Jimin yang terkesan kasar dan penuh emosi itu.

Jimin membuka pintu mobil penumpang di bagian depan dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi agar lelaki bertubuh mungil itu masuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang disana.

' _Astaga, siapapun tolong aku!'_ Jerit Yoongi dalam hati. Ia merasa dirinya harus waspada pada Jimin, terutama setelah kejadian malam itu di _bar_. Tentu saja karena lelaki yang kini akan ia nobatkan sebagai musuhnya itu telah mencekokinya dengan minuman yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya.

BLAM.

Yoongi melonjak karena terkejut. Jimin sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar yang menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras.

Yoongi benar-benar merasa ia harus waspada pada pemuda disampingnya ini.

"Hei, lepas—"

"Diam." Jimin mendesis cepat.

Yoongi terlihat tak terima. _"What_?"

"Diam."

"Tapi aku—" Yoongi tetap tak terima.

"Diam!"

Bentakan final dari Jimin benar-benar membuat Yoongi membungkam mulutnya. Ia sekarang merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya bisa menuruti perkataan pria yang sok keren itu.

Memangnya Yoongi ini patung yang harus selalu diam. Lagipula mana ada orang yang diam ketika ia dalam proses penculikan seperti ini. Yoongi menggerutu sendiri.

.

Yoongi segera merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Ia harus meloloskan dirinya dari 'penjara' mobil ini. Dan satu-satunya pilihan yang bisa ia hubungi adalah sepupu berisiknya, Eunbi.

Diam-diam Yoongi menyeringai. Ia juga akan membuktikan pada Eunbi, jika grup idolanya yang begitu ia puja itu tidak benar-benar 'baik' seperti dugaannya selama ini.

"Kau ingin menelpon siapa?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi menoleh kaget. Pandangan pemuda itu masih terpaku pada jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Yoongi sarkastik. Ia harus melawan pria sok keren itu.

Yoongi segera menjatuhkan rahangnya sesaat menyadari ponselnya yang sudah ia tempelkan ke telinganya untuk menghubungi Eunbi itu kini sudah berada di tangan Jimin. Cepat sekali Jimin merampasnya dari tangan Yoongi.

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Yoongi membentak.

"Tidak!" Jimin mengalihkan ponsel ditangannya agar tak diraih oleh Yoongi.

"Ish, menyebalkan!"

"AW!"

Yoongi yang benar-benar jengkel pada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu kini menjambaki rambut hitam Jimin dengan penuh emosi yang ada. Namun Jimin terus berusaha menjauhkan ponsel milik Yoongi agar pemuda manis itu tak bisa mengambilnya.

"Sialan! Kembalikan padaku, pendek!" Teriak Yoongi keras dan Jimin berjengit karena kupingnya berdenging saat mendengar teriakan Yoongi tepat di telinganya.

"Tidak pernah ngaca ya? Kau juga pendek!" Jimin mengernyit berusaha memelankan laju mobilnya dan tetap fokus mengemudi meskipun Yoongi semakin menarik rambutnya erat. "Aish, lepaskan rambutku!"

"Tidak akan! Kembalikan ponselku lebih dulu!"

Tak hanya menjambaki rambut Jimin, kini Yoongi beralih mencubiti setiap jengkal tubuh Jimin yang dapat dijangkaunya. Jimin sampai menghentikan lengannya yang ingin menyalakan kunci mobilnya itu karena tak tahan dengan jemari Yoongi yang menggelitiknya.

Sampai setelah apa yang dilakukan Jimin kemudian, keadaan dalam mobil yang gaduh itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening.

Hening.

Benar-benar hening.

" _FUCK_!"

Yoongi mengumpat melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin pada ponselnya.

Dan Jimin hanya menyeringai menang. Menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan tersenyum remeh pada Yoongi.

"Masih berniat untuk mengambilnya?" Tawar Jimin.

"BEDEBAH SIALAN!"

Jimin makin menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar umpatan Yoongi.

"KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU! ASTAGA, PONSELKU YANG MALANG!" Yoongi menendang-nendang segala sisi mobil Jimin dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal melihat tingkah pemuda disampingnya itu."KEMBALIKAN!"

"Ambil sendiri kalau mau." Jawab Jimin tenang.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SAMPAI TUJUH TURUNAN NANTI! MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR PEN*SMU ITU WANGI HAH?! DASAR BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Oh ternyata.

Setelah Jimin merampas ponsel Yoongi ternyata pemuda sipit itu dengan isengnya menyelipkan ponsel pintar milik Yoongi untuk ia selipkan di pinggang celana jeans armani nya itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Jimin tak tanggung untuk menyelipkan ponsel itu dekat selangkangannya. Membuat Yoongi gila detik itu juga. Mana mungkin kan ia harus merogoh celana Jimin tanpa ikut tersentuh nantinya...

"Wow, semangat sekali rupanya. Berniat untuk mencobanya, hm?" Goda Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan kemudian kembali menendang-nendang mobil Jimin dengan brutal. "AKAN KU ADUKAN KAU PADA POLISI! INI PELECEHAN!"

Yang barusan itu Jimin benar-benar terdengar seperti om-om mesum.

Yoongi berniat akan membuka pintu mobil saat itu juga, namun ia kembali terdiam saat mendengar bunyi kunci otomatis. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang Park Jimin yang tersenyum manis dengan mode dipaksakan.

Pertanda bahwa pemuda itu tak mengijinkan Yoongi untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

"PARK SIALAN!"

Dan Jimin tak merespon apapun selain melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Eunbi membanting ponselnya ke atas meja kafe dengan wajah merengut. "Kenapa Yoongi _Oppa_ tidak menjawab telponku sih?"

Keluhnya kalut dengan perasaan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Ponselmu berisik sekali." Ucap Jimin ditengah-tengah sepi yang menghujam keduanya. Yoongi masih berusaha mengendalikan shocknya saat melihat Jimin menyelipkan ponselnya disana yang menurut Yoongi 'Daerah terlarang Jimin'. Saat ini ponsel Yoongi tak hentinya berdering menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk disana. " Hei, _Punk_ —"

"Diam!"

"Aduh!"

Yoongi masih dalam keadaan emosi. Jadi ia melemparkan hiasan dashboard mobil berbentuk babi ke arah Jimin dan mengenai pelipisnya.

"Harus melempar benda ya?!" Sontak saja Jimin juga kembali membentak. Dia ini sedang menyetir tetapi Yoongi malah melemparinya seperti itu.

"Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, bodoh!" Yoongi tak mempedulikannya.

"AW! Aduh! Aduh! Hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir!"

Yoongi kembali beraksi. Mencubiti dan menjambaki rambut Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa.

"Biarkan saja! Lebih baik kita kecelakaan dan aku bisa memberi keterangan pada polisi kalau kau menculikku dan melakukan pelecehan!"Yoongi masih saja ribut.

Jimin segera menepikan mobilnya dan menarik kedua lengan Yoongi dan memegangnya begitu keras. "Apa kau ingin aku benar-benar melakukan pelecehan padamu, huh?" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi mendadak gelagapan. "Apa—"

"Wajahmu manis."

 _Blush._

Yoongi berusaha menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Jimin. Namun, Jimin yang memiliki tenanga yang lebih besar dari Yoongi, menariknya paksa sehingga Yoongi kembali mendekat pada Jimin.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku." Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi tajam. Yoongi juga dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jimin di wajahnya karena jarak yang terlampau dekat itu. "Mau mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang dapat kau sebut pelecehan denganku?" Bisiknya pelan di telinga Yoongi.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Yoongi kencang.

 _Good._

Reflek yang benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Jimin yang terkejut melepaskan genggamannya pada Yoongi, menjauhkan dirinya dan menutup telinganya. Yoongi sendiri segera beringsut ke kursi penumpang yang ia duduki dengan wajah berlipat-lipat.

"Kau ini tidak bisa jika tidak teriak ya?!" Omel Jimin.

Yoongi hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sampai kemudian ia akan menggunakan cara terakhirnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya dari Jimin.

"Kembalikan ponselku~"

Jimin terdiam.

Apa baru saja seorang Min Yoongi yang suka berteriak itu merajuk?

Padanya?

Pasti Jimin bermimpi.

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin datar.

"Jimin, kembalikan ponselku~" Yoongi menatap memelas dengan wajah sayu dan bibir sedikit dimajukan. Mencoba merajuk.

"Sudah lelah berteriak?"

Yoongi yang sebelumnya sudah berusaha meredam emosinya dan berbicara dengan merajuk—hal yang sebenarnya sangat langka— ternyata tidak juga bisa mendapatkan ponselnya.

Masih dengan emosi yang kembali bertumpuk, Yoongi kembali menyambar hiasan mobil berbentuk anjing dan—

"AW!"

—melemparnya lagi mengenai tepat di pangkal hidung Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Eunbi memandang bangunan yang ada di depannya dan memutar ke arah bagian belakang bangunan untuk masuk lewat pintu belakang. Ia sudah mengenal para penjaga yang ada disana. Jadi, kapanpun ia bisa masuk terutama semua staf yang ada disana tahu jika dirinya adalah teman dari pemilik _pub_ itu. Seperti siang ini, saat ia sudah menjanjikan _pub_ ini bertemu dengan temannya.

"Hei, Eunbi-ya~"

"Jane!" Eunbi segera berlari dan mengenggem erat tangan temannya itu saat ia melihat Jane sedang duduk santai di salah satu kursi bar. "Tolong aku!"

"Ada apa?" Wanita itu menjawab Eunbi dengan begitu santai dan tenang.

"Yoongi _Oppa_ —" Eunbi menghirup napasnya panjang. "—menghilang!"

Jane mempersilahkan Eunbi untuk duduk terlebih dulu dan memerintahkan bartendernya untuk membuat jus jeruk untuk mereka. "Katakan pelan-pelan."

"Yoongi _Oppa_ menghilang. Ia tidak bisa dihubungi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, Jane! Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan ceritanya. Aku takut jika ternyata ia kecewa padaku, karena aku tidak percaya pada ceritanya dan ia bunuh diri di Sungai Han!" Eunbi bercerita dengan mimik muka khawatirnya yang terlihat imut.

Jane hampir saja meledakkan tawanya, jika saja ia tidak bisa membaca raut kekhwatiran yang ada pada temannya itu. "Tenanglah. Memangnya dia bercerita mengenai apa?"

Eunbi akhirnya menceritakan semua kronologisnya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak percaya, jika Jimin benar-benar lelaki yang ada di berita yang kini sudah tersebar itu.

Jane hanya menyeringai kecil mendengarkannya. "Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Jane! _Help me_!"

"Ok, ok. Kau bisa kembali ke sini pukul delapan malam. Akan aku pastikan sepupumu itu sudah ada di _pub_ ini bersamaku dengan aman. Tanpa lecet sedikitpun." Jane menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"BENARKAH?! TAPI BAGAIMANA CARANYA?!" Eunbi bertanya-tanya.

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Sekilas Jane menyeringai tipis. "Mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia masih saja bertahan dengan Jimin.

Di dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Yoongi memperhatikan sekitar lingkungan dari jendela mobil. Yoongi mulai berpikiran horor. "Kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun padamu. Percayalah. Kau hanya perlu diam." Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dengan cepat.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Barusan Jimin itu juga sama berisik sepertinya. Tetapi sekarang Jimin yang dingin itu kembali. Jimin yang memancarkan aura misterius bercampur aduk itu kembali.

"Dan omong-omong, ini apartemen pribadiku." Lanjutnya ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah basemen.

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memangnya aku bertanya?"

"Hanya sekedar memberi informasi."

Yoongi mendengus mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Maaf. Tapi bagiku ini tidak begitu penting. Oh, bahkan sangat-sangat tidak penting." Tangannya mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menadahkan tangannya ke depan wajah Jimin ketika melihat pemuda itu bersiap keluar dari mobil dan kini memindahkan ponsel Yoongi ke saku celana jeansnya. "Ponselku. Aku ingin pulang."

Jimin mencondongkan dirinya. "Ambil saja jika kau bisa." Jawab lelaki itu enteng dan keluar dari mobil.

"Cih! Sialan! Park Jimin sialan!" Keluh Yoongi bertubi-tubi. Ia mengikuti Jimin untuk keluar mobil."Park Jimin! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Mau tidak mau lelaki bermarga Min itu berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah Jimin yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju lift yang ada di basemen untuk membawanya ke lantai atas. "Park Jimin—"

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Jimin masih berjalan dengan santai.

Yoongi menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Sebenarnya maumu itu apa?! Aku tidak pernah ingin berurusan denganmu! Aku—Ah!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Jimin segera menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan sedikit kasar sehingga tubuh Yoongi tersentak mengikuti pergerakan Jimin masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Dasar brengsek." Cibir Yoongi.

Jimin menulikan telinganya, dan jemarinya menekan angka empat belas.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." Yoongi masih mencibir.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." Jimin menjawab dengan santai.

Yoongi berdecih. "Kembalikan ponselku."

"Tidak."

Ting!

"Park Jimin sialan!" Yoongi terus berusaha memberontak agar cengkraman lengan Jimin mengendur. Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Semakin Yoongi memberontak, semakin kencang cengkraman Jimin pada lengannya.

Jimin menyeret paksa Yoongi yang terus berteriak-teriak minta dilepaskan. Beruntung apartemen mewah nan mahal seperti milik Jimin selalu sepi dan mungkin saja dindingnya kedap suara.

"Park—"

Duk!

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke dinding yang bersebelahan dengan pintu apartemennya. Jantung Yoongi seakan-akan berhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam dari seorang Jimin dari jarak yang terbilang terlalu dekat.

"Diamlah. Atau aku yang akan mendiamkanmu." Ancam Jimin. Setelah dirasanya Yoongi membungkam mulutnya, dengan cepat lelaki itu menekan kombinasi pengaman apartemennya dan masuk bersama Yoongi.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu baru melepaskan cengkramannya setelah ia mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya dari dalam. "Silahkan duduk. Itu jika kau mau."

Yoongi hanya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menghalangi langkah Jimin. "Sekarang berikan aku alasan. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini setelah kau melihat Jungkook di taman tadi bersama—ah siapa namanya, _rapper_ terkenal itu ya? Aku tahu kau pasti cemburu—"

"Jangan sok tahu." Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi.

Yoongi malah semakin terpancing mendengarnya. "Oh ya? Kalian pasti sepasang kekasih. Melihat tatapan mu tadi saja aku sudah bisa menilainya. Tetapi kenapa Jungkook berselingkuh dibelakangmu ya? Hahaha apa—"

Lagi-lagi Jimin mendekati Yoongi untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat disana untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Lama-lama emosi Jimin yang memang sudah terbakar sejak awal semakin membara dengan tingkah Yoongi.

"Tahu apa kau tentangku dan Jungkook?!" Bentak Jimin tepat didepan wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi meringis merasakan sakit di punggungnya, namun ia malah tersenyum remeh melihat Jimin yang berapi-api begitu ia menyebut nama Jungkook.

"Kau baru tahu bocah brengsek kecil itu seperti apa ya? Kau menjadi korbannya?" Yoongi tertawa kecil. Mengejek Jimin dihadapannya.

Jimin yang mendengarnya semakin geram. Yoongi dihadapannya benar-benar memancing emosinya. "Apa masalahmu dengan Jungkook?! Kenapa kau selalu mencoba mencelakainya dan sekarang kau mengatainya?!"

Yoongi segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Ia mendorong kedua bahu Jimin untuk menjauh darinya yang terasa menghimpit dirinya dengan dinding.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia dengan sombongnya telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku!" Yoongi menatap Jimin kesal.

Jimin langsung dibuat ternganga kemudian. "Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa pengecutnya ia bersembunyi bungkam dibalik bibirku ketika ada _fans_ yang mengejarnya. Aku harus balas dendam padanya." Yoongi tertunduk, mengingat momen pencurian ciuman pertamanya yang berharga.

Jimin semakin ternganga dibuatnya. Jadi selama ini Yoongi mengejar-ngejar mereka hanya untuk balas dendam pada Jungkook?

Yang ia pikir telah menciumnya?

Oh, _gosh_.

Jimin ingat sekali bahwa yang melakukan semua itu adalah dirinya.

Dan Yoongi telah salah paham pada Jungkook selama ini.

"Hei, _punk_..."

"Namaku Yoongi, brengsek." Yoongi memicingkan kedua mata kecilnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin merasakan sudut alisnya berkedut. Yoongi ini benar-benar pandai memancing emosinya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu membawaku kemari, hah? Kembalikan ponselku!" Yoongi kembali menadahkan telapak tangannya kembali pada Jimin. Meminta ponselnya.

Jimin kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang apartemennya. Mengabaikan Yoongi begitu saja. "Aku mau mandi."

Yoongi segera mendengus keras dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah menghentak kesal mengikuti Jimin didalam apartemennya. "Kembalikan ponselku lebih dulu baru kau mandi—yak yak!"

Jimin tak mempedulikan gerutuan Yoongi yang tiada henti. Ia hanya berjalan santai ke kamar mandi dan tetap membawa ponsel Yoongi di saku celananya.

Sampai Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi dan membuat Yoongi menabrak punggungnya.

"—aduh!"

Yoongi mengusap hidungnya yang menabrak punggung Jimin. Pemuda artis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk semakin mengejek Yoongi.

"Ponselmu akan menemaniku didalam. Kalau kau mau mengambilnya kau juga harus ikut ke dalam." Jimin berucap santai tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut dari Yoongi.

"Ngapain?!" Serunya tak santai.

Jimin mengendikkan bahu dan mulai memasuki toilet pribadinya. "Tentu saja menemaniku mandi."

"PARK JIMIN SIALAN—AISH." Yoongi segera menggerutu di tempat. Apa-apaan tawaran Jimin untuk menemaninya mandi. Memangnya semurah apa Yoongi bisa seenaknya disuruh seperti itu. Jimin pikir dirinya sesempurna Kim Woobin?!

Puk.

"Hei." Jimin menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Yoongi. Membuat pemuda manis itu menatapnya tak suka. "Kepala kecil ini pasti sedang berpikir mesum."

"YAK! Enak saja!"

Jimin terkekeh melihat reaksinya. Yoongi yang mendengar nada lembutnya disana mendadak tersipu. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat pemuda yang pernah menolongnya di jalanan ketika sepulang dari supermarket malam itu.

Jimin kemudian benar-benar memasuki kamar mandinya dan meninggalkan Yoongi disana sendirian.

"HAAA PONSELKU YANG MALANG."

Mari biarkan Yoongi meratapi nasibnya disana.

.

.

.

Selagi mengumpati Jimin yang terdengar dari luar pintu sepertinya benar-benar sedang mandi, Yoongi berjalan ke sekitar apartemen mewah yang luas dengan corak dominan _monochrome_ itu. Menurut Yoongi, tempat ini terlalu aneh untuk ditempati Jimin seorang diri karena suasananya yang begitu rapi dan tenang. Untuk lelaki yang berusia lebih mudah dari padanya, Yoongi pikir Jimin itu adalah anak nakal yang manja. Tetapi melihat tempatnya dan sikapnya seharian ini membuat Yoongi jadi penasaran bagaimana Jimin bisa menjadi orang yang cenderung dingin di usia sepertinya.

Ada satu hal yang Yoongi tak sukai dari semua yang dapat Yoongi kagumi dari apartemen ini. Yaitu aroma jejak asap rokok yang dapat tercium dimana-mana. Yoongi tak suka itu.

Saat sedang asyik berjongkok melihat sebuah kotak berisi berbagai benda pernak-pernik menarik di sudut ruangan, Yoongi dikagetkan oleh seruan Jimin yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya itu. Ia hanya memakai _bathrobe_ panjangnya dan membiarkan rambutnya setengah kering.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh barang-barang itu!" Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi untuk membawa kotak besar disana.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dengan canggung. Ia jadi merasa tak sopan telah mengutak-atik benda milik orang lain.

"Aku akan membuangnya." Jimin berucap datar dan ia segera membawa pergi kotak karton besar itu dalam genggamannya.

Yoongi yang mendengar bahwa Jimin akan membuangnya langsung memprotes. "Kenapa dibuang? Itu masih bagus?"

"Aku tidak suka menyimpang barang mantan." Jimin menimpali. Ia berjalan kearah pintu untuk meletakkannya diluar dan membiarkan petugas kebersihan apartemen mengangkutnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya. Yang ia lihat di kotak barusan banyak barang-barang _branded_ yang sudah pasti tak murah harganya dan Jimin akan membuangnya begitu saja?

"Emm, Jimin. Kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana kalau barang-barang itu penuh kenangan? Dan—"

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan Yoongi langsung ditimpali oleh Jimin dengan emosi.

"Aku keterlaluan? Daripada Jeon Jungkook yang ternyata memiliki kekasih lain dan ia menuduhku selingkuh denganmu lalu memutuskanku dan pergi begitu saja? Apa aku masih keterlaluan, hah?!" Tanpa sadar Jimin membentak Yoongi. Ia kembali masuk dan mengunci pintunya lalu berjalan ke sudut ranjangnya.

Yoongi menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak bersalah. Rupanya Jimin sedang patah hati. Kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook adalah mantannya benar-benar membuat Yoongi kaget. Berarti Jimin sama sepertinya...ehem.

"Jimin, apa Jungkook—"

"Berhenti menyebut namanya, Bodoh! Aku muak mendengarnya. Kau hanya membuatku terus mengingat padanya. Sial." Lagi-lagi Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa bungkam setelahnya. Masih berdiri di tempatnya dan bingung harus melakukan atau berkata apa.

Jimin membuka laci nakas di sudut kamarnya. Ia mengeluarkan satu _pack_ tembakau batangan itu dan sebuah pemantik api.

Yoongi mendelik tak suka, apalagi ketika Jimin mulai mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dan menyelipkannya diantara bibirnya. Jimin mulai menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar ujungnya sampai berasap.

"Kau merokok?" Yoongi melemparkan pertanyaan retorik yang jelas ia tak perlu menanyakannya pada seseorang yang sedang merokok.

"Aku hanya melakukannya ketika aku merasa stres."Jimin menghisap pelan tembakaunya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. Jimin lalu menatap Yoongi sekilas yang terlihat tak suka. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Rokok itu membahayakan kesehatanmu!" Yoongi berseru kesal.

Jimin berdecak malas. Ia mencari sebuah asbak di lacinya untuk menjatuhkan abu yang terbakar di ujung rokoknya.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan masalahku." Jimin menghisap lagi rokoknya. Membiarkan asapnya memenuhi ruangan berAC yang seharusnya tak boleh ada asap rokok disana.

Yoongi mulai tak nyaman dengan udaranya. Ia terus mengibaskan tangannya depan hidungnya.

Melihat sekeliling, Yoongi lalu memiliki ide dan ia berjalan menuju pintu balkon untuk membuka pintunya. Membiarkan udara luar masuk ke apartemen Jimin dan menetralkan udara. Setelahnya Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin, matikan itu. Kau ingin membunuhku dengan asapnya, hah?!" Yoongi berusaha meraih rokok di jemari Jimin namun pemuda itu mencoba menghindarinya. "Usiamu masih muda, Jimin! Jangan rusak dirimu!"

"Huh? Aku hanya ingin melupakan Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda itu yang telah merusak hatiku." Jimin berkata lirih. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya dan kini menghembuskannya dihadapan wajah Yoongi yang menghampirinya. Membuat pemuda manis itu terbatuk-batuk karenanya.

"Jimin— _uhuk_ —kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Asap rokok yang ditimbulkan Jimin hanya mempersulit Yoongi untuk menghentikan Jimin. "Kalau kau ingin melupakan Jungkook, tidak dengan merusak dirimu sendiri, Jimin!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Jimin kembali membentak. Ia benar-benar muak hari ini. Yoongi terus menyebut nama Jungkook dan demi apapun hal itu membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melupakannya.

Yoongi lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok yang tinggal separuh itu dari bibir Jimin. Menghasilkan erangan tak suka darinya.

"Apa-apaan kau, _punk_?!" Jimin membentak.

Yoongi tak peduli. Yang penting rokoknya sudah ia matikan di asbak Jimin.

"Jungkook juga pasti akan menertawakanmu kalau kau begini! Jungkook juga pasti punya—"

Plak!

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya karena terkejut. Jimin baru saja menamparnya. Orang sepertinya yang bahkan belum benar-benar saling mengenal.

Yoongi membeku.

Sampai tiba-tiba Jimin meraih pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan itu, ia menatap Yoongi begitu dalam. Menerobos jauh ke dalam manik sendunya yang cerah. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

"Berhenti sebut namanya, sekarang hanya ada aku dan dirimu." Jimin berbisik begitu lirih. Seolah sedang menyampaikan pada Yoongi bahwa ia benar-benar sedang tersakiti dan hanya merasakan seorang diri.

Yoongi tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya terdiam karenanya. Karena Jimin.

Bahkan ketika Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan kasar diatas bibirnya kemudian.

Jimin tak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya saat ini. Tetapi bibir yang sedang ia lumati sekarang benar-benar terasa candu di bibirnya. Lebih candu dari minuman anggur merah favoritnya sekalipun. Jimin seolah ingin terus melahapnya tanpa henti. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kenikmatan bibir itu demi melupakan goresan luka di hatinya.

.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuh Yoongi diatas sofa besarnya. Ia mencium Yoongi dengan liar dan tak beraturan. Tubuhnya mengkungkung tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Tak mempedulikan pemuda manis yang memberontak percuma dibawah kungkungan penjara milik Jimin. Dalam pikiran Jimin hanya ada satu, pelampiasan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk merasakan betapa sakitnya ia merasai apa itu patah hati.

Yoongi yang tak bisa melawan itu hanya mencoba untuk terus menghentikan Jimin dan ciuman liarnya. Yoongi tak pernah merasakan bibirnya dikoyak secara kasar seperti ini oleh seseorang. Rasanya sungguh aneh dan mendebarkan. Tetapi Yoongi tak suka kalau seperti ini caranya.

Jimin menamparnya, Jimin memaksanya, Jimin menciumnya kasar, Jimin mengungkungnya, dan Jimin—

"Yoongi- _ah_... Maafkan aku."

—meminta maaf padanya.

Yoongi tak tahu sejak kapan ada bulir airmata yang mengalir di sudut matanya, Jimin telah menghentikan ciuman liarnya dan kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi setelah membuatnya berantakan dalam sekejap dan membantu Yoongi untuk duduk dengan benar disana.

"Jimin—hiks." Satu senggukan yang lolos seperti pukulan besar yang menghantam dada Jimin. "Aku tahu kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tetapi tolong, jangan jadikan aku pelampiasan cintamu."

Dan perkataan itu benar-benar menghantam dada Jimin sampai menembus jantungnya. Apa ia baru saja menyakiti seseorang yang rapuh, polos, dan sama sekali tak ada kaitan dengan masalahnya?

Jimin memang orang jahat. Jahat sekali.

"Yoongi- _ah_..." Jimin bergerak untuk merengkuh Yoongi dengan pelan. Mencoba menenangkannya dari tangis yang masih menemaninya itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku sedang lepas kendali dan menyakitimu. Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu dan jangan menangis seperti ini."

Lama terdiam dalam rengkuhan Jimin membuat Yoongi berdebar halus. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Tak menyangka Jimin juga memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini. Yoongi jadi penasaran kenapa Jimin memiliki kepribadian yang berubah-ubah seperti ini.

"Boleh?" Yoongi mulai bersuara.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

Diam-diam Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menghitung mundur dalam hati dan kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di perut Jimin.

Bugh.

"Ack!" Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi setelah menerima pukulannya. "Kau benar-benar memukulku?"

Bugh.

Satu pukulan lagi di punggungnya.

Bugh.

Satu pukulan di rahangnya.

Bugh.

Pukulan terakhir di tulang keringnya.

Bugh.

Tambah satu pukulan lagi di bahunya.

"Hahaha aku puas! Jangan mencoba melecehkanku, brengsek!" Yoongi berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Merasa puas dengan pukulannya terhadap Jimin. Ia seakan melupakan dirinya yang begitu _melow_ pada Jimin sebelumnya.

Jimin hanya bisa meringis kemudian merasakan pukulan di rahangnya.

"Aish, benar-benar merepotkan." Jimin mengeluh. Tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tersenyum kecil, Yoongi begitu unik menurutnya. Membayangkan hal yang terjadi sebelumnya antara dirinya dan Yoongi... Entah mengapa Jimin jadi merasa gemas sendiri.

Jimin baru saja akan berbicara lagi pada Yoongi ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya di meja seberang berdering.

Jimin segera mengambilnya dan menerima panggilan yang hanya membaca _ID-caller_ nya saja sudah membuat Jimin berdecak.

.

.

Jane melirik arloji miliknya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai panggilannya dijawab dari seberang sana.

"Hai."

" **Ada apa Jane? Kau menganggu pestaku."**

"Pesta? _With whom_? Min Yoongi?"

" _ **What**_ **—"**

" _C'mon_ Jim, jangan menculik anak orang sembarangan. Sepupunya mencarinya seperti orang gila. Antarkan pria manis itu kesini. Pukul delapan malam."

" **Dengarkan aku, Jane. Aku tidak bersama—"**

"Jangan berbohong."

" **Aku—"**

"Park Jimin, aku melihatmu tadi saat menyeret lelaki manis itu ke dalam mobilmu. Dan kau mengendarai mobilmu ke arah apartemenmu. Apalagi yang ingin kau katakan hmm? Jika aku terlalu menganggu pesta kecilmu bersamanya. Ehem. Jika yang kau maksud memang benar-benar pesta. Yeah. Aku tidak peduli. Kau bisa cari waktu yang lain. Sekarang antarkan dia atau—"

" **Atau apa?"**

"Atau video rekamanmu selama ada di _pub_ milikku tersebar. Oh…maksudku saat sedang menyeret Min Yoongi yang mabuk ke restroom pria."

" **Jane, kau benar-benar bedebah kecil sialan yang harus dimusnahkan."**

" _I love you too_ , Park Jimin. _See ya_!"

.

.

Jane melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang lelaki yang baru saja datang ke ruangannya. Yoongi segera menghempaskan tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu erat –entah apa maksudnya- dan berlari ke arah Jane yang duduk di kursi besarnya.

"Jane! Lelaki brengsek itu mencoba memperkosaku!"

Gadis itu tertawa. " _It's okay_ , oppa. Dia memang agak liar."

Jimin mendengus jengkel disana. "Liar? Kau pikir aku ini anjing? Anjing liar?"

Sekarang Yoongi yang memancing emosi Jimin. "Iya! Iya! Kau anjing liar! Si brengsek sialan!"

"Kalian—"

"Annyeong,"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan Jane. Itu Eunbi. Sepupu Yoongi.

"PARK JIMIN?!"

Okay.

Jiwa fangirl Eunbi menguar seketika ketika melihat salah satu personil dari grup favoritenya.

Yoongi berlari kecil mendekati Eunbi dan menariknya dengan paksa. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu makhluk liar yang seharusnya diikat."

Jimin meliriknya dengan malas. "Seharusnya kau yang diikat." Yoongi memelototinya. "Di ranjang."

"KYAAAA!"

God.

Sekarang jiwa fujoshi Eunbi keluar.

Yoongi menjitak kepala Eunbi dan membuat gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Sudah selesaikan? Aku pulang." Jimin merapikan pakaiannya dan merogoh kantung celananya. "Ponselmu…" Jimin melirik Yoongi. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Manis."

Wajah Yoongi memerah. Dengan jengkel ia mengambil botol soda yang sudah kosong dari atas meja Jane dan melemparnya.

BUK!

Tepat mengenai kepala Jimin ketika lelaki itu ingin menutup pintu.

.

Ketiganya kini sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul dari balkon ruangan pribadi Jane di pub miliknya itu.

"Oh ya. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian berdua." Yoongi dan Eunbi memandang Jane dengan serius. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu sebenarnya."

"Menawarkan sesuatu?" Ulang Yoongi.

Jane tersenyum kecil. Ia meletakkan gelas winenya dan menatap Yoongi. "Oppa, wajahmu manis. Mau jadi model di bawah naunganku tidak?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA?! MODEL?! KAU SERIUS?!" Eunbi berteriak dengan hebohnya. Yoongi yang ditawari penawaran itu justru diam, dengan bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Iya, model. Bagaimana? Aku serius." Balas Jane.

Yoongi menatap Eunbi yang begitu antusias. "Oppa! Terima saja terima! Aku yakin kau bisa jadi model yang terkenal!"

"Tapi…"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menggunakanmu sebagai model porno dan lainnya. Ya…walaupun itu sangat menguntungkan dengan wajah manismu." Jane tersenyum manis.

Astaga.

Yoongi mau mati saja mendengarnya.

"Kau hanya menjadi model pakaian pria saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ragu?"

"Oppa terima saja!" Eunbi yang begitu antusias menyahut.

"Tidak apa jika kau ragu." Jane tersenyum manis. "Kau bisa pikirkan itu dulu. Jika kau mau dan setuju sebagai model di bawah naunganku, kau bisa menghubungiku dan menemuiku disini. Oke?"

Yoongi terdiam.

Ini kesempatan emas baginya.

Ia bisa mendapatkan uang.

Dan membeli apapun yang ia mau.

Yoongi pencinta uang, man.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

Phylindan's note : hai, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan typo yang pernah beredar sebelumnya :"D maaf.

Chriseume's note : HAIIIII AYO SEMANGAT BACA FIC INI DENGAN SEGALA KEJOROKANNYA :"D /G. MAKASIH LOH YANG MASIH MAU BACA DAN NUNGGU INI FIC. SPECIAL UPDATE NIH! PANJANG KAYA GERBONG KERETA! LUV YA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jimin | Yoongi | AU! Idol | other member appears | R-17 | We don't take any profit with this chara | beware '-')/**

 **.**

 **Lovers High**

 _Story by_

 **chriseume** & **Phylindan**

 **.**

 _Do not Plagiarize_

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Jika di antara kalian berdua ada masalah, silahkan selesaikan." Putus Hoseok tiba-tiba ketika mereka semua sedang menikmati makan malam. "Aku hanya sedikit tahu mengenai masalah kalian berdua. Bagaimana detailnya, aku tidak tahu-menahu dan tidak akan pernah ikut campur."

" _Hyung_ —"

Hoseok menoleh cepat ke Jungkook ketika ia mencoba berbicara. "Maknae, dengarkan aku." Potongnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian sudah putus atau kalian masih berpacaran. Aku tidak peduli dengan kedua hal itu." keheningan di antara mereka berempat semakin terasa. Hoseok memanglah sosok pria yang ceria, manis, lucu, dan _moodbooster_. Namun, jika rasa kepemimpinannya sudah muncul. Semuanya berubah.

"Sudah satu minggu ini banyak sekali pembicaraan-pembicaraan hangat mengenai kau, Park Jimin." Hoseok melihat ke arah Jimin. "Dan kau juga Jeon Jungkook." Lanjutnya dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Aura bermusuhan kalian terlalu terasa dan terlihat. Para penggemar, bahkan _netizen_ menyadari hal tersebut." Hoseok menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pertimbangkan mengenai kebersamaan grup. Jangan pikirkan ego kalian masing-masing."Lelaki itu mendorong mundur kursi makannya, dan membuat para adiknya meliriknya. "Aku selesai. Kalian berdua. Jimin dan Jungkook. Bereskan bekas makan malam sampai bersih." Ia kemudian melenggang pergi dari sana.

Taehyung yang menyadari aura di ruang makan semakin tidak beres, ia mempercepat makannya dan segera berdiri dari sana. "Aku selesai!" dan setelahnya, ia meninggalkan dua orang itu disana dengan terburuiburu. Saling tercenung dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing dan menatap isi piring mereka.

"Hoseok Hyung seharusnya tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai semua ini." buka Jungkook dengan nada rendah yang berbisik dan berusaha menyindir seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sinis. "Ya. Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan perselingkuhan." Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. "Berselingkuh di belakang kekasihnya. Menyembunyikannya dengan begitu manis, rapi, dan apik." Jimin berdecak kecil.

Dengan cepat, Jimin membereskan kursi makan serta menumpuk piring-piring kotor yang ada di atas meja makan. "Bertingkah manis dan sok setia." Tambahnya, diikuti suara geseran kursi makan yang diduduki Taehyung.

Jungkook mendelik tajam. "Kau—"

"Sst!" potong Jimin dengan cepat. "Cuci piringmu sendiri, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak sudi menyentuh bekasmu." Sambung Jimin sarkastik lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu di ruang makan.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gerak badan yang gelisah di halaman parkir salah satu pub mewah di Seoul. "Apa keputusanku ini benar?" matanya menatap kartu nama yang ada di tangannya. "Bagaimana jika keputusanku ini salah?" gumamnya. Ia bersandar di mobilnya, dan menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya itu.

Yoongi termenung selama beberapa saat, sampai ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. "Yoongi Oppa?"

"O—oh." Yoongi segera memasukkan kartu nama yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Hai, Jane."

Jane yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu, segera menghampiri Yoongi. "Sedang apa? Tidak bersama Eunbi?"

"Tidak. Eunbi masih ada kelas hari ini."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Jadi… sedang apa disini? Ingin bersenang-senang atau hanya sekedar ingin meminum segelas jus jeruk?" setelahnya Jane terkikik kecil dan membuat wajah Yoongi memerah.

"Ja—Jane!"

"Oh, sorry." Jane mengulum bibirnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku serius. Sedang apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Membicarakan sesuatu." Jawab Yoongi serius.

Jane tersenyum tipis mengerti maksud kedatangan pemuda manis itu. "Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk."

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari bangunan itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Rona merah muda yang begitu tipis di wajahnya menunjukkan dirinya yang terlalu senang dengan keputusannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di bawah naungan Jane sebagai model. Setelah Jane memanggil dengan cepat pengacara pribadinya sebagai saksi, dan juga menunjukkan kertas kontrak, Yoongi membacanya dengan teliti. Hampir semua keputusannya tidak begitu memberatkan dirinya. Ia segera menandatangi kertas tersebut dan resmi sebagai model di bawah naungan Jane.

"Aku tidak percaya jika minggu depan aku sudah bisa memulai karirku." Yoongi memegang erat kertas kontrak miliknya dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Aku bisa menabung, dan bisa membeli apa saja yang aku mau!"

" _Punk_?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan yang tak asing di telingan Yoongi.

"Eh?" Yoongi menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tidak begitu jauh dari dirinya. "Oh astaga." Yoongi mendesis tidak suka mendapati siapa yang ada di pandangan matanya. "Yoongi, anggap saja dia tidak ada. Anggap saja dia tidak ada." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hei!" Orang itu memanggil Yoongi.

Tetapi Yoongi semakin memperlebar langkahnya seiring derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. "Si brengsek itu apa sih maunya?"

Yoongi hampir saja berhasil mencapai mobilnya, jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya. Yoongi memekik kencang. Terkejut. Lelaki itu memutar tubuh Yoongi sehingga mereka berdua kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau ini selalu berteriak ya?" Komentarnya setelah mendapati wajah Yoongi berhadapan dengannya.

"Idiot brengsek! Apa maumu!" Yoongi menatap nyalang lelaki yang ada di depannya itu. "Dan, lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari pinggangku."

"Oh." Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat tidak merasa bersalah. "Pinggangmu ramping." Komentarnya. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Jimin.

Yoongi merona tipis. "Sialan! Mundur dua langkah!" perintah Yoongi. Jimin memundurkan langkahnya sesuai perintah Yoongi. "Sekarang, katakan apa maumu maniak?"

" _What_ —"

"Stop! Tidak ada komentar. Kau mengejar-ngejarku, sok mengenalku, dan bahkan memeluk pinggangku? Aku tidak tahu jika artis papan atas saat ini brengsek semua." Cerca Yoongi tajam. "Dan kau juga—"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hening.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Yoongi kembali merona, dan ia merutuki dirinya mengapa ia begitu mudahnya merona hanya karena perkataan manis yang lebih parahnya dari salah satu orang yang sudah masuk daftar musuhnya.

"W—Wow." Komentar Yoongi singkat. "Aku harus pulang." Lanjutnya cepat. Ia segera berbalik dan kembali melangkah lebar menuju mobilnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jimin berucap yang entah kenapa terdengar lembut di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan gerakan serampangan–-akibat kegugupannya yang menggila—memasuki mobilnya. Ia dapat melihat Jimin masih setia berdiri di tempat yang sama, dan memandanginya.

"Apa sih mau si brengsek itu." gumamnya. Ia segera saja menstarter mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. "Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan si brengsek maniak idiot itu Min Yoongi." ucapnya bberkali-kali saat melewati Jimin yang masih berdiri. Setelah berbelok, ia dapat melihat dari kaca spion mobilnya jika lelaki itu masih berdiri disana.

.

.

.

"Bro, kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya dengan Yoongi. Bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pria manis itu, masih ada saja bagian dari diri Yoongi yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Ya, Kim Seojin?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara lembut dan senyum tipisnya yang manis.

Seokjin bergidik ngeri. "Kau kerasukan ya?"

Seokjin hanya tidak mengerti betapa bahagianya Yoongi jika dalam beberapa hari lagi, dirinya akan menjadi seorang model. Ia tidak peduli jika karirnya akan melejit cepat atau tidak. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah uang dan uang.

Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Seokjin dan Eunbi, bahkan orangtuanya. Ia berencana akan membuat debutnya sebagai model sebagai kejutan.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Aku yang bayar." Kata Yoongi.

Seokjin segera saja meletakkan ponselnya, berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghampiri Yoongi untuk mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Yoongi kau kerasukan apa? Sudah ku beritahu berapa kali jangan berteman dengan makhluk astral Yoongi!"

"Ish!" Yoongi segera menepuk kening sahabatnya itu.

"Aduh!" Seokjin memegangi keningnya dan kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Yoongi merapikan kemejanya. "Aku tidak sedang kerasukan! Dasar sinting!"

Seokjin mengelus dadanya pelan. "Astaga, Tuhan. Terima kasih. Yoongi sahabatku sudah kembali."

Yoongi memutar mata malas dan hampir saja melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Seokjin jika ponsel lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, tidak bergetar-getar karena panggilan masuk.

Seokjin segera mengangkat panggilan dari ibunya itu, dan setelahnya pamit pada Yoongi karena ia harus pulang. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

Selepas Seokjin pulang, Yoongi menatap pemandangan keluar jendela kafe. Ia membayangkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi seorang model dan semua orang akan mengenal wajahnya nanti. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kau sudah gila ya?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yoongi dari samping.

Seketika lamunan Yoongi buyar dan menoleh ke arah suara. Ia hampir saja tidak mengenal pria yang masih berdiri di sisi mejanya jika saja lelaki itu tidak menurunkan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus kau lagi?!" Yoongi refleks membentak.

"Sst!" Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Menginstruksikan Yoongi agar tidak berisik.

Sebenarnya Jimin datang ke kafe ini bersama Taehyung. Karena Taehyung sedang memesan makanan dan minuman, Jimin memandangi keseluruhan isi kafe dan… _bingo_! Menemukan sosok manis yang sedang melamun.

"Pergi sana!" usir Yoongi tidak suka sembari ia mengibaskan tangannya kearah Jimin seolah memang sedang mengusir seekor kucing.

"Ew, keriputmu makin banyak." Komentar Jimin. "Terlalu sering mengomel."

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya mendengar itu. " _Fuck_ —"

"Kau manis. Jangan terlalu sering mengomel."

Hening.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat."Mau ku siram kopi ya?!"

Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya melihat bagaimana wajah jengkel Yoongi. Ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih berada di kasir, dan kembali menatap Yoongi. "Sore ini ada _fanmeet_. Tidak datang melihat kami?"

"Tidak sudi!"

"Bukannya kau penggemar kami?"

"Tidak. Sudi."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku sudah keluar. Mengundurkan diri dari ARMY!" Yoongi bersidekap.

Jimin mengulum senyumnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang unik seperti Yoongi. Unik. Bukan aneh seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Oh ya?" Jimin kemudian mengingat Taehyung, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang membayar. "Aku pergi—"

"Pergi sana dan jangan kembali!" Sekali lagi Yoongi memberikan Jimin gerakan untuk mengusir.

Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Permen-permen cokelat mint. "Untukmu. _Bye_." Lalu Jimin melangkah pergi untuk menghampiri Taehyung dan meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Yoongi menatap enam bungkus permen cokelat mint tersebut. Perrmen cokelat yang sayangnya adalah kesukaan Yoongi. "Ini hanya kebetulan atau apa?" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Tidak, Min Yoongi. Tidak." tegasnya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi super model seantero Korea. Tidak ada hal-hal manis dan ber _fanboying_ ria lagi." Ia menepuk dadanya dengan diplomatis. Membuat beberapa orang di kafe yang melihatnya menatapnya aneh.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Yoongi tersenyum begitu bahagia seolah sedang menyaingi indahnya sinar mentari. Pagi ini ia mendapat panggilan dari Jane untuk datang padanya dan bekerja. Ya, bekerja sebagai model.

Jane bilang akan mengantarnya ke sebuah rumah busana milik sepupunya. Jane juga mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah proyek besar karena rumah busana tersebut merupakan salah satu rumah busana terbaik di Korea Selatan dan sedang membutuhkan model solo untuk pakaian terbarunya. Kemudian jika Yoongi bisa menjadi model yang baik dan cocok serta sempurna disana, maka Yoongi akan menerima kontrak kerja di rumah busana yang katanya bernama _brand_ ZINE itu selama setahun penuh. Tentu saja itu hal yang menguntungkan.

Hm, Yoongi tidak terlalu mengenal tentang busana, tetapi sepertinya ia akan mulai belajar tentang semua itu dan dunia permodelan dari sekarang.

Sekarang Yoongi sudah berada di depan _pub_ milik Jane pagi ini. Wanita itu akan menjemputnya disini tetapi sudah hampir sepuluh menit Yoongi menunggu, yang ditunggu belum datang juga. Ia juga menyuruh Yoongi untuk datang sendiri karena ia akan diantar bersama dengan Jane dan mobilnya.

Saat akhirnya Jane datang dengan SUV putih kebanggaannya, ia segera menepikan mobilnya tepat di samping Yoongi lalu menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Sapaannya menyambut Yoongi terlebih dahulu.

"Hai maniiis~ sudah lama menunggu, hm?"

Yoongi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa ringan lalu ia berjalan mengitari depan mobil Jane untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan memanggilku begitu, kau mengingatkanku pada si bodoh itu."

Jane terkikik pelan. Ia lalu segera mengunci mobilnya dan menjalankannya. "Maksudmu si Park Jimin itu?"

Yoongi mendadak terbatuk setelah mendengar nama Jimin.

"Omong-omong kau tak memiliki supir?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Jane hanya menatap jalanan yang dilalui. "Ada. Hanya saja aku lebih suka berkendara sendiri."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Selanjutnya mereka hanya mengobrol ringan tentang kemana Yoongi akan memulai pekerjaan untuk pertamakalinya.

.

.

Apa yang dibicarakan Jane ternyata memang bukan main-main. Rumah busana yang baru pertamakali ini Yoongi datangi benar-benar terlihat mewah hanya dari gedung di luarnya saja. Sebuah gedung tak terlalu tinggi yang hanya bertingkat sekitar tiga atau empat lantai yang bagian luarnya hampir seluruhnya dilapisi dinding kaca yang didalamnya terdapat manekin-manekin berbaju yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa. Di bagian teratas gedungnya bertuliskan ZINE sebagai _brand_ andalannya.

Yoongi berjalan beriringan dengan Jane memasuki gedungnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu tahu siapa yang menyambutnya.

"Nah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian berekspresi seperti itu." Jane mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran menatap kedua pemuda yang saling melempar pandangan terkejut yang cukup _epic_."Tetapi Yoongi, ini Kim Seokjin adalah sepupuku sekaligus pemilik ZINE _Collection_ dan Jin _oppa_ , pemuda ini adalah model solo di butik ini kedepannya, namanya Min Yoongi. Bagaimana dia cocok 'kan?"

Yoongi berdehem pelan. Menghancurkan ekspresi terkejutnya menatap pemuda berkacamata dihadapannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau pemilik butik, seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih dulu mengapa kau hobi sekali menjahit baju."

Seokjin terlihat terkekeh. "Aku baru menyadarinya kalau Min Yoongi ternyata memang cocok untuk jadi model utama baju-baju yang kujahit."

Keduanya tertawa bersama lalu saling berpelukan singkat.

"Wow, dunia memang sempit, kalian ternyata memang sudah saling mengenal!" Jane berseru senang.

"Tapi kalian benar-benar sepupuan?" Tanya Yoongi meyakinkan.

Seokjin lalu merangkul Jane. "Tentu saja wanita menyebalkan ini adalah sepupuku!"

Jane yang mendengar sebutan itu tertawa dan mencubit pinggang Seokjin.

Yoongi ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Sepertinya awal karir permodelannya ini tidak buruk. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

Hari itu juga Yoongi melakukan pengukuran. Seokjin harus memiliki ukuran tubuh Yoongi agar ia bisa mencocokkan dan membuat pakaian yang pas di tubuh pemuda pucat itu.

Beruntung Seokjin penyuka pakaian anak-anak remaja. Tubuh mungil dan bahu yang kecil milik Yoongi akan menjadi tempat paling sempurna untuk memamerkan koleksi-koleksi terbaik miliknya.

Selain melakukan pengukuran, Yoongi juga melakukan ' _fitting_ ' untuk beberapa baju dan belajar mengekspresikan diri di depan kamera dan cahaya potret. Bagaimana cara berjalan yang baik dan bertingkah layaknya model papan atas yang anggun.

Entah Yoongi memang belajar lebih dulu atau memang sudah berbakat model dalam dirinya, ia menguasai semua materi hanya dalam waktu sehari.

"Yoongi, kau bisa membelakangi kamera dan menoleh kesamping untuk menunjukkan detail motif di bagian punggung." Seokjin juga ikut membantu pengarahan pemotretan awal sebagai pemanasan untuk Yoongi. Beruntung ia memiliki rumah busana yang lengkap dan studio pemotretan sederhana pun bisa dilakukan disana nantinya.

Yoongi tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Seokjin agak keras untuk memberinya semangat. "Kau ternyata memang hebat. Tak menyangka bahwa kau menyembunyikan ini semua dariku."

Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau juga, Yoongi."

Jane yang ternyata masih menemani Yoongi di butik sepupunya, ia segera menghampiri kedua pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya pergi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita rayakan ini dan makan malam bersama!"

"Tentu."

"Ayo!" Yoongi yang paling semangat. Jujur saja ia sangat lapar karena memang mereka melewati jam makan siang.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Jane. Kali ini mereka berjalan beriringan kearah parkiran.

" _Steak_!" Jawab Yoongi cepat. Membuat keduanya yang lain tertawa mendengar responnya.

"Baiklaaah~" Jane berseru. "Seokjin _oppa_ , kau bawa mobilmu sendiri?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kalian berdua jalan lah duluan, aku akan mengikuti dari belakang."

Jane lalu bersama Yoongi memasuki SUV milik Jane yang memang tadi pagi membawanya.

"Yoongi, perlu kah aku ajak Eunbi bersama kita? Sepertinya ia mencarimu?" Jane menunjukkan ponselnya.

Yoongi segera menggeleng. "Jangan! Aku akan membuat semua orang terkejut dengan karir modelku!"

Jane hanya terkekeh mendengarnya lalu segera melajukan mobilnya untuk mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat makan.

.

Selama perjalanan Yoongi mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak pesan dari Eunbi yang terus menghubunginya dimana keberadaan Yoongi. Karena gadis itu berniat untuk mengajak Yoongi ke acara _fanmeeting_ Bangtan hari ini.

Mengingatnya membuat Yoongi menghela napas. Ada rasa kasihan juga pada sepupu berisiknya itu. Lalu juga mengingat Bangtan... Entah kenapa yang terbayang di kepala Yoongi adalah wajah jelek yang menurutnya sok tampan. Dan juga aksi-aksi lucu mereka.

Duh, Yoongi jadi kangen _fanboying_ lagi kan.

Ketika Jane telah memasuki kawasan parkiran, Yoongi segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

.

"Wah, ramai juga disini." Yoongi berkomentar. Melihat sekeliling restoran yang terbilang cukup ramai karena ada sekumpulan orang berkumpul di satu titik namun mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

Jane hanya memutar mata malas melihat itu. "Palingan juga ada artis disana dan para penggemar fanatiknya."

Yoongi membulatkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Jane. Mungkin saja.

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang cukup sepi dan pesan makanan."

Seokjin kemudian datang menghampiri lalu mereka bertiga segera mengambil tempat yang berada di sudut ruangan lalu segera memesan makanan.

Jane duduk dengan tenang di kursinya lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah pesan masuk datang padanya.

 **From : Jimin Park**

 _"Kau bersama si manis. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Isi pesan yang begitu _to the point_ dan terkesan memaksa. Jane lalu dengan cepat membalasnya sampai akhirnya mereka saling berbalas pesan.

 **Sender : Jane**

 _"Wow, kau memanggilnya si manis. Kemana kelinci manis kesayanganmu itu, hm?"_

 **From : Jimin Park**

 _"Brengsek, kita berpisah._ _Apa yang kau lakukan disana bersamanya dan bersama seorang lelaki lainnya?"_

 **Sender : Jane**

 _"Ahahaha akhirnya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disakiti oleh kelinci manis."_

 **From : Jimin Park**

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Jane."

 **Sender : Jane**

"Kami hanya sedang makan malam bersama."

 **From : Jimin Park**

"Bohong."

 **Sender : Jane**

"Hey, kami memang hanya makan bersama. Pesta kecil untuk merayakan debut seorang model bernama Min Yoongi."

 **From : Jimin Park**

"Brengsek, kau menyeretnya ke dunia entertain?!"

 **Sender : Jane**

"Kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang bukan?"

Jane hanya tersenyum puas meski pesan terakhirnya berakhir tanpa balasan.

Ia jadi berpikir, Jimin mudah sekali ditebak jika dalam situasi seperti ini. Karena kesimpulan yang menarik yang bisa Jane pikirkan adalah; Jimin tertarik pada Yoongi.

.

.

Sudah cukup malam. Seokjin, Jane dan Yoongi bersiap untuk pulang dari acara makan malam mereka.

Kini Yoongi sedang menolak keras ajakan dua orang saudara sepupu itu untuk mengantarnya. Yoongi sudah terlalu banyak direpotkan dan ia berencana untuk pulang menggunakan taksi saja. Lagipula daerah ini tidak terlalu jauh untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

"Yoongi, kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan selamat." Jane menawarkan diri, mereka masih berada di parkiran dan Yoongi mengantar mereka.

"Kau tidak khawatir kerasukan lagi kalau pulang sendirian?" Seokjin juga menawarkan tumpangannya.

Yoongi memutar mata jengah mendengar perkataan Seokjin. "Kau yang kerasukan."

Pada akhirnya Yoongi tetap menolak keras untuk ditinggal sendiri dan membiarkan Jane dan juga Seokjin pulang sendirian.

Huft.

Yoongi berjalan keluar area parkiran kafe tersebut sembari menatap jam tangannya. Pukul delapan lebih tiga belas menit. Yoongi baru saja akan membuat pesanan taksi dan meneleponnya kalau saja tiba-tiba tidak ada yang memegang pundaknya dan membuatnya hampir terlonjak karena terkejut.

"YAAAK!" Yoongi bersiap menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Membuat gestur melindungi dirinya ketika ia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengagetkannya.

Tetapi pelaku yang membuatnya hampir paranoid itu malah tertawa geli menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi perlahan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, ia memajukan bibirnya setelah mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengagetkannya dan bisa-bisanya sekarang tertawa semenawan itu dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi baru tahu kalau ternyata Jimin yang biasa bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan itu ternyata bisa tertawa selucu ini dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang tertutup. Ya, yang mengagetkan Yoongi adalah Jimin. Pemuda brengsek yang pernah menculik Yoongi dan menciumnya.

Astaga, Yoongi rasanya akan gila sebentar lagi karena bayangan bibir Jimin saat itu kini terbayang di kepalanya.

"Ekspresimu sungguh lucu, _punk_!" Pemuda sipit itu masih terkekeh senang.

Yoongi bersidekap. "Namaku Yoongi, brengsek."

"Dan namaku Jimin, manis." Jimin tersenyum meremehkan.

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka. "Minggirlah,"

"Hey," Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi Yoongi yang berniat melangkah pergi. Lalu menatapnya tajam dengan sirat yang tak bisa Yoongi mengerti. "aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Nb : haloo. This is phylindan's note hahaha, bertemu lagi dengan ff collab kita disini xD

Terima kasih untuk supportnya selama ini dan semua kritiknya, dukungan respon kalian adalah hadiah terindah dari kerjasama kita untuk membuat ff collab disini :3

Dan satu hal lagi, selamat ulang tahun untuk Min Yoongi tersayang~~~mumumu.

Thank you and see you! :D


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hai semua! Hayo, siapa yang kira ini updatean terbaru dari Lovers High? Hehehe. Sebelumnya, kami berdua (chriseume dan phylindan) banyak-banyak berterimakasih buat para readers maupun siders yang sudah sangat sudi meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic collab kami yang mungkin masih sangat jauh dari kata bagus jika dibandingkan sama author-author lainnya di luar sana. hehehe. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk discontinued (IYA! DISCONTINUED YA BUKAN HIATUS) Lovers High karena berbagai alasan yang tidak bisa kami beritahukan hehehehe. Ya, sebenarnya kita berdua cuma mau kasitau itu aja hehehe. Jadi, tanpa banyak bacot lagi (karena saya yakin banget kalian pasti gak mau baca karena terlihat jelas sekali terkadang kalian tidak pernah membaca author's note untuk pemberitahuan setiap fanfic kami:-))Kami berdua undur diri! Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di fanfic kami yang lainnya!

.

.

.

 _With love_ ,

Chriseume & Phylindan.


End file.
